Babble
by Chizawa95
Summary: Egois, Kekanakan, dan maunya menang sendiri. itulah Lee Sungmin, sang Direktur Muda. Bagaimana jika dia dipertemukan dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang berwatakan sopan, tenang, dan ramah? Entahlah. KyuMin, Boys Love.
1. PROLOG

Babble – Prolog – KyuMin – Yaoi

.

.

.

Pria berwajah tampan dan manis itu berjalan menapaki ubin-ubin berwarna coklat tersebut dengan langkah tegasnya. Sorot matanya yang tenang dan pembawaannya yang nampak dingin itu pun membuat tiap orang yang dirinya lewati menunduk hormat.

Sosok yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan lapisan kemeja putih di dalamnya itu pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu bercat mas yang nampak elegan dengan ukiran-ukiran klasik tersebut. Sosok itu terdiam sejenak dan terlihat tengah membenarkan penampilannya, mengencangkan dasi yang dia kenakan serta merapikan jasnya.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas sosok itu pun memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang diusahakan sesopan mungkin pemuda itu berjalan mendekati meja besar yang ada disana. Meja yang nampak tengah ditempati sesosok pria paruh baya dengan setumpukan buku-buku tebal disana.

Merasa posisinya sudah pas. Pemuda itu pun menghentikan langkahnya saat telah berada di depan meja tersebut. Menunggu sosok yang berada di depannya tersebut menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi, nampaknya sosok itu tak kunjung juga menyadari keberadaannya.

" Ehem.. Aboeji. " Panggil pemuda itu dengan dehemannya tersebut.

Membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dengan buku-buku tebal itu pun mendongak.

" Kau sudah datang? " Tanya Pria paruh bawa itu.

" Ne.. Aku dengar dari pengacara Park kalau Aboeji memanggilku.. Jadi aku datang. " Jelas pemuda tampan itu dengan sopan.

Sementara itu, Pria paruh baya disana nampak menutup bukunya dan sedikit memberes-bereskan isi mejanya.

" Kau sudah makan siang? " Tanya pria paruh bawa tersebut masih sibuk memberesi barang-barangnya.

" Ne, sudah Aboeji. "

" Bagaimana liburanmu dalam 1 minggu ini? Sudah lebih dari cukup kan? "

Pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri sopan disana nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Matilah dia!

" N-ne.. " jawabnya.

Pria paruh baya tersebut nampak bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan langkah pelan sosok itu berjalan.

Pemuda tampan yang masih setia berdiri disana itu pun tak lupa mengikuti tiap gerak-gerik pria renta tersebut dengan kedua bola matanya.

Mau apa dia?

Sosok renta itu nampak berjalan menuju sebuah lemari besar disana. Membuat sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasinya tersebut bergerak gelisah.

" A-aboeji.. Aku bisa jelaskan.. "

Oh baiklah, sepertinya saat melihat pria renta itu mengambil sebuah samurai dari dalam lemari tersebut itu pun menyebabkan pertahanan sang lelaki muda disana runtuh.

" Diamlah, jangan bergerak dari sana. " intruksi pria renta tersebut sembari membuka sarung penutup samurai yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

" Aboeji, kau.. Tidak bermaksud untuk.. "

Suaranya nampak bergetar takut melihat kilatan silau samurai yang nampak tajam tersebut menembus iris matanya.

" Aishh, kau kira aku gila? Semarah-marahnya aku denganmu, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Lee Sungmin. "

Dan benar saja, ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Pria renta tersebut membuat Pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin itu menghela nafas leganya.

" Haaah, kukira aku akan segera berakhir.. Aboeji kau menyeramkan.. " Ucap Sungmin tersenyum lega.

Sepertinya pemuda itu tak menyadari tatapan menusuk dari pria renta tersebut.

" Kata siapa ini akan berakhir Eoh? "

Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arah Pria renta tersebut dan matanya langsung membulat kaget saat pria dengan status sebagai Ayahnya itu tengah mengangkat sarung kayu samurai tersebut dan nampak tengah menuju ke arahnya.

" Ya! Ya! Aboeji! Andwaeee! "

Sungmin langsung berlari untuk menghindari amukan tersebut. Pemuda manis itu nampak berdiri kalut di belakang sofa, menghindari sang Ayah yang nampak beringas.

" Dasar Bocah! Kau kira aku tak tahu kelakuanmu hahh?! Ya Lee Sungmin! Kemari kau! "

Pria renta itu masih bersemangat menodongkan benda kayu tersebut ke arah Sungmin, mengejar pemuda manis tersebut.

" Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Appa.. Aku janji.. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..! " Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

" Aishh, sudah seribu kali kau bicara seperti itu.. Tapi masih saja kau ulangi.. Sifatmu ini menurun dari siapa hahh?! Darahku tidak mungkin seperti ini, apalagi istriku! Yak Lee Sungmin jangan bergerak! Berhenti kau! "

Pasangan Ayah dan Anak itu pun masih terus melanjutkan adegan kejar-kejaran mereka. Tak menyadari kalau di luar sana para pelayan tengah berdesas-desus karna mendengar teriakan bernada aniaya dari Putra tunggal keluarga tersebut.

Dan kembali lagi ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sungmin masih terus berlari-lari dari sana, dan jangan lupakan sang Ayah yang juga nampak tak kehabisan tenaga.

" Aboeji! Sebaiknya kita bicara baik-baik! Jangan seperti ini! Ya Ya Ya! " Sungmin terus berteriak saat posisinya dengan Ayahnya nampak menipis.. Berbahaya!

" Anak Bodoh! Kemari kau! Bisa-bisanya kau berlibur selama 1 Minggu dan meninggalkan urusan perusahaan hahh? Kau kira kau masih Remaja?! Ya Lee Sungmin berhenti kau! "

Sesekali Sungmin nampak melompati meja kerja sang Ayah untuk melarikan diri dari amukan tersebut. Oh ayolah, sampai kapan kegiatan ini berakhir?

" Ugh, ber-berhenti kubilang, akh, anak bodoh! "

Sungmin langsung berhenti berlari saat mendengar suara sang ayah yang nampak terputus-putus.

Pria renta itu nampak memegangi dadanya. Membuat Sungmin panik melihat keadaan sang ayah.

" Appa, kau tidak apa-apa? "

Sungmin dengan cemas memegangi bahu sang Ayah.

" Bisa-bisanya kau, ugh.. Membuatku berlari-lari seperti ini.. " Ucap sang Ayah.

" Aishh, seharusnya Appa tidak mengejarku, kau tidak sadar umur sepertinya. "

" Mwo? Dasar Anak Bodoh! "

PRAKK

BUGH BUGH!

Dengan membabi buta pria renta tersebut memukul Sungmin dengan benda kayu tersebut.

" Ya! Aww! Appa! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi? Aww! Appa! Kau membohongiku ya? Kau pura-pura kelehahan! Ya Appa! Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bercanda! " Teriak Sungmin kurang ajar.

Membuat pria renta tersebut makin memukulnya membabi buta.

" Diam Kau! Dasar Bocah! "

.

.

Sungmin terus-terusan memegangi lengannya, rasa sakit akibat pukulan yang dia terima masih begitu terasa.

" Sudah tahu apa salahmu? "

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Ne, aku menyesal. "

Pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari kontak mata terhadap sang Ayah.

" Sebutkan semua kesalahanmu dalam satu minggu ini. "

Sungmin menelan salivanya susah-susah.

" Ya! Bocah! "

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat teriakan menggelegar ayahnya begitu memekakkan telinganya.

" Pertama, aku berlibur ke Jepang tanpa memberitahu Appa.. "

Tuan Lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Sedangkan itu, Sungmin merasa ngeri saja untuk melanjutkan deklamasinya ini.

" Kedua, aku menghabiskan setengah tabungan yang Appa berikan padaku saat berlibur. "

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya kesal saat harus mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini.

" Ketiga, Aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku di perusahaan saat berlibur. "

Sungmin sedikit melirik ke arah sang Ayah yang masih setiap menatapnya penuh amarah.

" Keempat, membuat hampir seluruh urusan di perusahaan kacau. " Lanjutnya

" Kelima, melalaikan amanat yang Appa berikan untuk mengurusi perusahaan saat appa pergi ke Eropa dengan ikut-ikutan berlibur juga, tapi di Jepang. "

" Keenam, menyebabkan.. "

" Cukup, kepalaku hampir pecah mendengar kelakuanmu selama satu minggu. Aishh, kenapa bisa-bisanya Istriku hanya memberikanku 1 orang anak dan begini pula sifatnya. " Gerutu sang Ayah.

Sungmin memandang sinis pria renta itu, dia kira sifatnya ini turunan siapa hehh?

" Kenapa kau melihat Appa dengan pandangan seperti itu? "

Sungmin sontak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sang Appa memergoki matanya yang tengah memandang sinis ke arahnya.

" Ah-ahniya.. " gugup Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu kembali merundukkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan pandangan aneh sang Appa terhadapnya.

" Aishh, kau beruntung hari ini, sepertinya Appa akan kembali ke Eropa untuk perjalanan bisnis, dan untuk KAU! "

Tuan Lee meninggikan dan menekankan suaranya sembari memandang Sungmin tajam yang kini sudah mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Urus perusahaan dengan benar, jangan berharap untuk berlibur sebelum Appa pulang, kalau ada apa-apa dengan Perusahaan.. Kau tahu sendiri akibatnya. Ara?! "

Sungmin menengguk salivanya ngeri. Sementara Tuan Lee sudah bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil jasnya kemudian mengenakannya.

" Dan satu lagi. "

Tuan Lee kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih duduk di sofa.

" Bereskan ruangan kerjaku ini, ini akibat lari-larimu tadi, Kau paham? "

Sungmin mengangguk mendengar petuah sang Ayah.

Matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik sang Ayah kembali, pria itu nampak sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sungmin memandang jam tangannya. Setidaknya dia harus menunggu sampai 15 menit agar sang Ayah benar-benar tak ada di rumah ini.

Setelah merasa 15 menit sudah berlalu, pemuda itu bangkit dari sofa. Sungmin nampak mengendurkan ikatan dasinya.

Mendenguskan nafasnya kesal.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? CEPAT MASUK BODOH! "

Sontak saja, teriakan itu membuat pintu tersebut kembali terbuka, menampilkan 5 orang pelayan yang selalu ada di depan pintu ruangan kerja ayahnya.

Pelayan tersebut merunduk hormat di hadapan Sungmin.

" Bereskan ruangan ini, sampai bersih! Paham?! "

" Ne! " Ucap kelima pelayan itu serempak.

Sungmin membuka jasnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah para pelayannya.

" Cuci jas itu, dan siapkan air panas, aku mau mandi, dan jangan lupa siapkan juga makan siang, aku mendadak lapar.. "

Pemuda itu nampak berjalan akan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tapi entah kenapa dia malah berhenti kembali.

" Dan satu lagi.. "

Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arah para pelayan.

" Matikan seluruh CCTV di rumah ini, memangnya aku pencuri apa di rumah ini? Sampai-sampai harus diawasi tiap waktu? "

.

.

" Hahahahha, Aigooo, aishhh.. Kenapa Ahjussi itu begitu bodoh? Hahaha.. "

Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh suara tawa milik Sungmin.

Pemuda yang nampak manly dengan jasnya tadi kini telah berubah dengan busana yang begitu santai.

Kaos biru dan training hitam.

Pemuda itu nampak memegang setoples keripik kentang yang diletakkannya di pangkuannya dan dirinya duduk santai di sofa. Menonton tv sembari mengumbar tawa.

" Bwahahahah, ini benar-benar konyol hahaha.. "

Sungmin kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu. Matanya mulai nampak berair akibat kebanyakan tertawa.

Sepertinya pemuda itu nampak tak menjaga wibawanya saat itu, terbukti disana ada 2 orang pelayan yang tengah bersih-bersih.

TING TONG

" Dasar bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh hahaha! "

Ting Tong

Sungmin mulai terganggu dengan suara bel tersebut.

" Aishh. "

Pemuda itu nampak mengabaikannya, terbukti dari dirinya yang nampak masih santai memakan cemilannya.

Ting Tong

" Aishhh, Ya! Ahjumma! Apa kalian tuli? Bel berbunyi! " Teriak Sungmin kesal.

Sontak saja bentakan itu membuat pelayan-pelayan itu berbondong menuju pintu utama.

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya kesal karna acara menontonnya telah diusik oleh bel gila itu.

" Apa-apaan mereka? Tidakkah satu orang saja sudah cukup untuk membuka pintu? Hahh, masa bodoh. "

.

.

" Selamat siang, benar ini kediaman Presdir Lee? "

Sesosok pria tinggi dengan wajah tampan tersebut muncul dari balik pintu.

Dengan balutan jas hitam yang begitu cocok pada tubuhnya itu makin membuat sosok itu nampak memukau siapa saja yang memandangnya.

" Tuan besar Lee sedang pergi ke luar Negeri. " Sahut Pelayan tersebut sopan.

" Ehmm, kalau putranya? Direktur Lee Sungmin? " tanya pemuda itu lagi.

" Direktur Lee Sungmin kebetulan ada di rumah, tapi.. Kalau boleh tahu anda siapa? "

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum profesional.

" Cho Kyuhyun, pengacara baru keluarga ini. Bisa aku bertemu dengan Direktur Lee Sungmin? "

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah tenang di dalam rumah yang begitu besar tersebut.

Pelayan itu bilang kalau Pria bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut sedang berada di ruang tengah, dan sialnya pelayan itu malah pergi begitu saja tanpa menunjukkan dimana ruang tengah itu? Rumah ini besar!

Dirinya terus melangkah sesuai kata hati. Setidaknya dia tidak akan mati kelaparan kalau tersesat di rumah mewah ini kan?

" Hahahahah, Aigooo, aku bisa kehabisan suara akibat tertawa, hahahahha "

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya saat sebuah tawa menghampiri telinganya.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu mencari sumber suara tersebut.

" Akhirnya ada orang juga, setidaknya aku bisa bertanya. " Gumamnya.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju orang yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak tersebut.

" Permisi. "

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat di belakang sofa. Memanggil sosok yang duduk disana dengan sopan.

" Hahahahah, hahahahah "

Tapi bukannya menjawab panggilannya, sosok itu kian terus tertawa.

" Permisi.. "

Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya sedikit, dan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin terusik.

Pemuda itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap aneh ke arah sosok Kyuhyun, siapa?

" Kau siapa? " Tanya Sungmin dengan sinis.

" Oh mianhae, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, pengacara baru keluarga ini. Bisa kau beritahu aku dimana ruang tengah? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Direktur Lee Sungmin. "

" Ne? Direktur Lee Sungmin? "

Sungmin diam untuk berpikir sejenak.

Orang ini pengacara baru? ingin bertemu dengannya?

" Ne, kau bisa memberitahuku kan? Hyung benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Direktur Lee. " Tukas Kyuhyun dengan wajah stoicnya itu.

Nampak dingin, sekaligus sopan di saat bersamaan.

Sungmin menganga mendengarnya.

Hyung?! Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Hyung?!

" Hei kawan, bisa kau beritahu umurmu berapa? " tanya Sungmin.

" Ne? Umurku 22 tahun. Wae? "

" Umurku 24.. "

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya? Apa? Dia bilang apa? 24?

" Oh, maaf.. Aku tidak tahu, ma- "

" Dan namaku Lee Sungmin. "

Kyuhyun membasahi bibirnya gugup.

Orang di hadapannya ini Lee Sungmin?

" Aishh, kenapa Appa selalu mempekerjakan orang-orang aneh sih. "

Sungmin bangkit dari sofa dan meletakkan toples berisi keripik kentang itu di atas meja.

" Lalu? Kau sudah bertemu denganku kan? Kurasa kau sudah boleh pergi.. Aku ada keperluan.. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. "

Sungmin meraih jaketnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa dan segera mengenakannya.

" Tuan.. "

" apa lagi? "

" Tuan Presdir menyuruhku untuk menjadi pengacara pribadi anda. "

" Hmm, lalu? "

" sekaligus menjadi asistenmu.. "

" Ara, aku sudah tahu.. Jadi ada perlu apa lagi? Kau bisa pergi sekarang. "

Kyuhyun menatap datar ke arah Sungmin yang masih nampak mengancingkan jaketnya.

" Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa pergi sekarang.. Tuan besar bilang kalau saya harus menjaga anda. "

Sungmin menggertakkan giginya kesal.

" Mwo? Apa kau bilang? "

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya sebal.

" Kau kira aku ini bayi hahh? "

Kyuhyun masih nampak tenang saat Sungmin sudah terlihat marah.

" Kau hanya cukup pergi sekarang, dan tugasmu kuanggap selesai, paham? "

Kyuhyun masih diam dan tak bergeming. Membuat Sungmin kesal.

" Tapi ini sudah perintah dari Ayah anda. Maaf. "

Sungmin memejamkan matanya frustasi.

Dengan kesal pemuda manis itu melangkah kian mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Menatap mata elang itu dengan mata kelincinya.

" Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. "

Sungmin memanggil nama itu dengan suara lembutnya. Dengan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. pastinya Kyuhyun dapat dengan jelas mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

Pemuda bermarga Cho itu tak gentar. Terlihat dari dirinya yang nampak membalas tatapan tajam Sungmin.

" Ayahku.. Dia sedang pergi ke luar negeri, dan kurasa kau tak perlu memamerkan keprofesionalanmu, karna itu percuma saja, ayahku tak melihatnya. Dan apabila kau menuruti perintahku untuk pulang dan membiarkanku pergi, aku bisa bersaksi di hadapan ayahku kalau kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Tidakkah itu suatu keuntungan untukmu? "

Kyuhyun cukup lama menatap wajah yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Dan entah kenapa pada akhirnya pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sungmin.

" Aku memang bekerja untuk melayani anda. Tapi satu hal yang selalu kuingat. "

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu kembali tersenyum. Sedikit memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat ke arah Sungmin.

" Ayah andalah yang menggaji saya. "

Sungmin menahan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun saat itu.

Jengkel! Dia begitu menjengkelkan!

" Tuan Sungmin, saya kira saya akan mendapatkan atasan yang kaku. Ternyata dugaan saya salah. "

Kyuhyun membawa tangannya untuk membuka kancing jaket Sungmin.

Tak mengindahkan mata Sungmin sudah tajam menatapnya.

" Kurasa menjadi bawahan anda akan sangat menyenangkan. " Lanjut Kyuhyun sembari mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin, tersenyum dengan begitu menawannya.

Pemuda itu melepas jaket itu dari tubuh Sungmin, menaruhnya kembali ke atas Sofa.

" Jadi, mulai dari sekarang. Saya mohon kerja samanya. Direktur Lee. " Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lembutnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya. Pemuda itu nampak membereskan barang-barang Sungmin yang tergeletak sembarangan di meja yang berada di dekat sofa tersebut.

Sementara itu, Sungmin terus mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Sungmin dengan suara dinginnya.

" Membereskan barang-barang anda, saya kan asisten anda. "

" Bukan itu. Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.. Sepertinya aku sudah tahu modusmu. "

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

" Kau.. Berharap kalau Ayahku akan menyukaimu kan? Menaikkan pangkatmu, kau penjilat, sama seperti lainnya. "

Kyuhyun menatap lekat Sungmin saat itu. Rahangnya sedikit nampak mengeras mendengar ucapan dari atasannya tersebut.

" Silahkan berspekulasi sesuka anda Tuan, itu hak anda. " Tukas Kyuhyun masih mencoba tenang.

Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas merapikan barang-barang milik Sungmin.

Mengabaikan ekspresi jengkel Sungmin.

" Aishhh! "

Dengan kesal Sungmin pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Nampak tak peduli dengan kejengkelan Sungmin terhadapnya.

" Hhaaah, Kyuhyun-ah.. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat atasanmu jengkel padamu saat kalian baru saja bertemu? Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang badmood. " Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan itu, Sungmin masih nampak menggerutu disela-sela langkah kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

" Aishh, biasanya mereka akan segera marah dan mengajukan pemunduran diri saat kuhina seperti itu, tapi kenapa dia malah tersenyum aneh seperti itu? Kenapa dia tebal muka sekali. " Gerutu Sungmin.

.

.

Cont-

Hanya ingin mencurahkan imajinasi yg ada di kepala.. daripada mentok ga diolah(?) mending dijadiin huruf-huruf aja XDAku bukan orang yg biasa nulis ff Yaoi.. karna aku emang kebiasaan nulis GS, tp ya gpp lah sekali-kali nulis Yaoi.. Ini baru prolog, jd buat chapt 1 ya liat peminat.. klo sesuai target(?) kuusahakan lanjut.. tp klo ga sesuai target yah mungkin mohon maaf -,- ya intinya yg mau nih ff lanjut dimohonkan komennya

RnR please ^^


	2. Chapter 1

- Babble - KyuMin - Yaoi -.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

Sungmin menatap kesal pintu kamarnya. Pemuda manis itu nampak akan keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah kejadian 'mengesalkan' akibat pria baru bernama Cho Kyuhyun 3 jam yang lalu, Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa lapar.

Oh kenapa dia malah seperti pencuri di rumahnya saat ingin keluar dari kamar dan mencari makan? Kenapa dia harus takut Kyuhyun menangkapnya yang tengah kelaparan ini? Tentu saja bukan karna dia takut dengan pemuda sok bersahaja itu. Dia ini hanya malu! Malu akan gengsinya! Seorang Lee Sungmin yang terkenal keras kepala dan pada akhirnya menyerah dari merajuknya karna merasa lapar? What the?

Kalau pemuda Cho itu tertawa di hadapannya. Akan dia sumpal mulut besarnya itu!

Dengan keadaan hati yang berkecamuk, Sungmin memutar knop pintu dan membukanya. Sengaja dia menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik pintu. Mengawasi kalau saja ada seonggok daging bernama Cho Kyuhyun berada di sekitarnya.

"Tidak ada, syukurlah." Lega Sungmin namun tetap waspada.

Sungmin perlahan menapaki lantai rumahnya sehabis keluar dari kamar.

Pemuda manis itu agak menundukkan kepalanya menatap ke arah lantai bawah. Mungkin saja kan Cho itu masih berada disana? atau mungkin tengah menonton tv dengan mengangkat kakinya santai di atas meja? Oh God! Awas saja kalau dia melihat itu! Akan dia ikat tubuh pemuda itu!

"Tidak ada juga, huaaaa.. Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang? Karna bosan?" Cibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum bangga. Ternyata Cho itu besar mulut saja! Dan pada akhirnya dia pergi juga kan?

Sungmin akhirnya benar-benar menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dengan benar, kenapa dia harus merunduk-runduk mengendap heh?

Ini kan rumahnya!

"Kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh?" Tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menuruni tangga rumahnya dan melewati sofa dimana dia mengunyah kripik saat menonton tv sebelumnya. Keningnya berkerut samar saat melihat meja yang ada disana.

"Apa dia benar-benar membersihkannya? Ck, ada-ada saja."

Sungmin melanjutkan langkah malasnya menuju dapur. Bukankah dia sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkannya makan siang sebelumnya? Awas saja kalau disana tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik pergi dan berhenti saja bekerja di rumahnya.

Sungmin agak menyipitkan matanya memandangi deretan piring yang telah terisi oleh beberapa gulai lezat disana.

Senyumnya mengembang bahagia. Ternyata pelayan di rumahnya adalah yang terbaik.

Dengan tak sabar pemuda manis itu mendekati meja makan tersebut. Mengambil sedikit potongan daging disana lalu mengolesinya dengan saus tomat.

"Eumm.. Tidak buruk." Responnya setelah mulutnya telah mengunyah makanan itu.

"Apa benar enak?"

Sungmin merasa telinganya sedang mendengar sebuah suara asing, pemuda itu pun mendongakkan wajahnya, dan..

"Huaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sungmin berteriak kaget dan langsung terjengkang ke belakang dengan posisi tak elit. Matanya membulat kaget saat mendapati wajah si Mulut Besar Cho sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau! Kenapa masih ada di rumahku!" Cerca Sungmin kesal.

Wajah imut itu sudah memerah entah menahan apa.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang agaknya melihat ekspresi berlebihan dari Pimpinannya itu hanya menatap sosok Sungmin dengan wajah datar.

Apa benar pemuda ini seorang Direktur? Bocah TK sih iya!

"Ya Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah diam seperti itu! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kyuhyun kembali memandang sosok Sungmin yang lagi-lagi berteriak. Apa tenggorokannya tidak sakit?

"Anda.. Baik-baik saja Tuan?"

Sungmin menatap ilfil kearah Kyuhyun. Apa dia terlihat baik-baik saja?

"Kenapa kau sungguh menyebalkan hehh?" Gerutu Sungmin menyerah dan mulai bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Maaf kalau anda merasa tidak nyaman."

"Tentu saja aku tidak nyaman kalau kau masih berkeliaran di sini."

Sungmin menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan tersebut lalu mendudukinya.

"Kau yang memasak ini?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuh dapurku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat Sungmin menatapnya pedas. Pemuda itu juga jengkel sepertinya dengan Direktur Bocah ini.

"Saat anda pergi ke kamar tadi, saya tidak sengaja melewati dapur dan melihat para pelayan tengah menyiapkan makan siang. Berhubung tidak ada pekerjaan, saya pun memilih untuk membantu. Tapi yang saya dapati malah pelayan itu entah kenapa berangsur-angsur pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dapur ini."

Sungmin bengong mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Pelayannya yang terbaik? Tidak lagi!

"Tapi kau sudah begitu lancang menyentuh dapurku!" Ujar Sungmin tetap bersikukuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Makanannya dibuang saja."

Sungmin mendelik kaget. Apa dia bilang? Buang? Buang?!

Sungmin menatap panik Kyuhyun yang mulai akan mengangkat pergi makanan lezat itu.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"J.. Ja.. JANGAN!"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Sungmin. Orang ini maunya apa heh?

"Mau bagaimanapun, semua bahan ini berasal dari dapurku. Kau tidak boleh membuangnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat itu. Ada rasa geli sendiri melihat keangkuhan Sungmin.

"Lalu? Apa anda akan memakannya?"

Kyuhyun masih berekspresi tenang saat itu, walaupun niatnya sudah menahan geli melihat Sungmin.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka membuang-buang sesuatu. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya aku memakannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk puas. Kenapa tidak jujur saja kalau tengah lapar eoh?

"Butuh teman untuk menenami anda makan?" Tawar Kyuhyun akan dirinya sendiri.

Namun tidak lama dari itu, pandangan menusuk Sungmin menghujam irisnya.

"Oh oke, baiklah. Saya hanya bercanda Sajangnim. Selamat menikmati."

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak menjauhi ruang makan itu setelah dirinya yang baru saja menerima hujaman tajam dari mata Direktur muda tersebut. Dirinya benar-benar masih tak menyangka kalau sosok seperti itu yang akan menjadi atasannya. Kyuhyun kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel. Pemuda itu nampak mengotak-atik benda elektronik tersebut dan lalu mendekatkannya ke telingannya.

"Aku harus memastikan ini terlebih dahulu." Gumamnya sembari menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Berulang kali dia nampak bergumam kesal.

**KLIK**_. _

_"Yeoboseyo?" _

Kyuhyun segera menegakkan posisi duduknya saat sebuah suara terdengar disana.

"Oh.. Appa.. Ini aku."

_"Kau? Ada apa?" _

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah ruang makan. Memastikan kalau saja Sungmin tidak akan bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku sedang di rumah Direktur Lee sekarang."

_"Keurae? Baguslah. Lalu ada apa menelepon?" _

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Seperti bingung ingin mulai darimana.

"Aku.. Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau Lee Sungmin ternyata sungguh jauh dari apa yang aku bayangkan."

Kyuhyun menggigit kuku jarinya nampak cemas. Ya, dia memang cukup terkaget-kaget melihat sosok Direkturnya itu.

"Dia.. Dia.. Entah bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya. Appa dan Lee Ahjussi tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau Sungmin begini wujudnya."

Kyuhyun mulai tak mengerti apa yang tengah dia bicarakan ini. Yang jelas, dia merasa kurang nyaman dengan pemuda itu. Terutama melihat wujudnya.

Pria itu.. Terlalu cantik.

_"Ya! Kau ini sedang bicara apa? Memangnya untuk apa kami harus repot-repot menceritakan seluruh tampilan fisik Sungmin padamu? Wae? Kau mau bilang kalau kau menyukainya? Ya sudah.. Baguslah kalau begitu." _

Kyuhyun berdiri seketika dari sofa saat sang ayah berbicara seenaknya.

"Mwo?! Ahniya! Kenapa Appa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Appa harus ingat, aku disini karna aku seorang pekerja profesional. Aku menerima tawaran Lee Ahjussi untuk menjadi pengacara Puteranya karna aku memang benar-benar ingin mengasah kemampuan Hukumku."

Apa-apaan? Menyukai? Yang benar saja!

Kyuhyun tambah mengerutkan dahinya saja saat gelak tawa mengisi telinganya, gelak tawa dari sang Ayah.

_"Aishh, kenapa kau lugu sekali anakku."_ Desah sebuah suara di seberang sana.

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Lugu? Memangnya apa yang tengah dia tidak ketahui?

_"Ayah pikir kau sudah bisa menangkap maksud ayah dan Lee Ahjussi menyuruhmu untuk menjadi pengacara dan asisten Sungmin, ternyata kau tidak tahu apa-apa." _

Kyuhyun mulai merubah raut mukanya dengan ekspresi siaga. Sepertinya akan ada kejutan sebentar lagi.

"B.. Bukankah hanya itu tujuan kalian? Aku harus menjadi pengacaranya kan? Memangnya apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saja saat ini. Tolong, jangan membuatnya semakin terlihat bodoh.

_"Kyuhyun-ah, Lee Ahjussi benar-benar menyukaimu.. Kau tahu itu kan? Dan juga.. Kami berdua ini sudah berteman lama." _

Kyuhyun merasakan keringatnya sudah bercucuran entah kemana.

Tidak.. Dia tidak mau mendengarnya.

_"Kami ingin menjodohkan kalian, kau dan Sungmin." _

Kyuhyun merasakan dunia tengah terjungkir balik sepertinya. Ekspresinya benar-benar pongo sekarang. Apa-apaan ini?

"Dijodohkan?" Tanyanya ulang.

_"Ne, bagaimana? Kau sudah lihat dia kan? Dia cantik kan Kyu?" _

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya mau pingsan saja saat ini. Dijodohkan? Mimpi apa dia semalam? Hey! Dia pulang ke Korea dari Amerika itu untuk menjadi Pengacara handal. Bukannya MENIKAH MUDA!

"Ne.. Dia.. Cantik. Itu yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

_"Nah.. Dia juga manis kan?" _

"Ne, sangat manis."

_"Lalu kenapa? Masalahmu apa?" _

Kyuhyun kembali terduduk di sofa itu. Oke, Sungmin sangat Cantik.. Dia juga manis. Menikahi pemuda itu tidak akan membuatnya malu. Tapi..

"Appa, dia.. Dia sangat sinis. Dan aku tidak suka sama sekali dengan orang seperti itu. Dia sombong, pemarah, suka seenaknya dan tidak punya kelembutan. Aku tidak bisa menerima dia, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Appa tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Istri idamanku dari Kecil? Aku ingin mempunyai seorang istri yang Cantik, Manis, lembut, dan penyabar. Bukannya seperti dia."

_"Kyuhyun-ah.. Cobalah dulu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu seperti apa Sungmin sebenarnya kalau kau belum dekat dengannya." _

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ini benar-benar gila!

"Apa dia juga tahu? dia tahu kalau dia dijodohkan denganku?"

_"Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak tahu." _

Apa? Sungmin juga tidak tahu?

"Jadi.. Kalian bermaksud untuk menjebak kami begitu? Untung aku menanyakan hal ini."

_"Kyuhyun.. Tenanglah dulu." _

"Tidak bisa Appa. Aku akan memberitahunya kalau aku dan dia dijodohkan. Aku akan menjamin kalau besok atau mungkin hari ini juga. Sungmin akan dengan segera menelepon Ayahnya untuk membatalkan rencana ini. Maafkan aku Appa, aku menyayangimu. Tapi untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Aku tidak bisa."

_"Kyuh!" _

"Mianhae, aku tutup telponnya."

**KLIK. **

Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus. Kyuhyun dengan segera beranjak dari posisinya dan kembali menuju ruang makan. Kyuhyun menatap sosok Sungmin yang masih nampak menyantap makan siangnya disana. Pemuda itu begitu pusing saat ini.

"Hey!"

Sungmin memutar wajahnya dan menemukan sosok Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hey? Coba kau ulangi lagi? Hey? Kau memanggilku dengan 'Hey?' Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?!"

Sungmin menatap sosok itu dengan tajam.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun nampak gemas dengan orang di depannya ini. Dia ingin segera memberitahu pemuda itu masalah perjodohan mereka. Tapi, dia sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau ada kelainan jiwa?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sungmin? Apa dia bilang? Kelainan jiwa?

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sekarang pikirannya sedang kacau. Membicarakan masalah ini dengan orang keras kepala seperti Sungmin tak akan membuahkan hasil yang baik.

"Sudahlah, tidak jadi saja. Habiskan saja makanan anda. Saya permisi dulu. Maaf menganggu."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Sungmin menganga melihat Kyuhyun. Apa maksudnya?

Bocah Cho itu benar-benar ajaib!

Sedangkan itu, Kyuhyun kembali menuju ruang tengah. Duduk di sofa dan mulai menggerutu.

"Astaga, aku harus bagaimana? Cho Kyuhyun tenanglah.. Kau harus tenang."

Pemuda itu masih diam nampak tengah berpikir.

"Baiklah, masa bodoh dengan perjodohan itu. Yang jelas sekarang kau adalah Pengacara dan Asistennya. Kau harus profesional Cho Kyuhyun. Masalah itu, Nanti saja kau pikirkan lagi. Benar, kau harus tenang."

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap piringnya yang sudah mengkilap. Sekarang dirinya sudah benar-benar kenyang. Pemuda manis itu mengambil tisu yang ada disana dan mengelap bibirnya dengan benda itu. Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat jam dinding dan menyeringai, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 Siang. Dan 1 Jam lagi, dia begitu ingat kalau ada rapat dewan direksi di kantor. Ah, masa bodoh dengan rapat itu. Bukankah disana ada Manager? Ya sudah, Manager juga tidak apa kan untuk memimpin rapat? Tidak harus dirinya ini?

Sungmin tersenyum bangga entah karena apa. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berencana untuk kembali menuju kamarnya lalu merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya.

Tapi, sepertinya rencana itu harus dikubur dalam-dalam ketika dia membalikkan tubuh.. Entah kenapa sosok Cho Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sungmin memutar bolamatanya begitu malas saat menyadari wajah itu-itu lagi yang harus dia lihat.

"Kau sudah seperti hantu saja, muncul tiba-tiba." Ucap Sungmin sinis. Pemuda manis itu terus berjalan santai melewati Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya tenang.

Sungmin menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan kening berkerut. Sungguh! Ini sungguh mengganggu.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengikutiku?!" Desis Sungmin kesal.

Ayolah! Dia ini mau ke kamar dan tidur. Untuk apa pria ini mengikutinya?

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak tidur saat masuk kamar. Kau tidak lupa kalau ada Rapat pukul 3 ini kan?"

Sungmin mendengar kejanggalan pada cara bicara Kyuhyun saat ini. Dia.. Sudah tidak menggunakan bahasa Formal lagi padanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa, ingatanku ini yang terbaik. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang tidak mau pergi kesana? Kau mau apa?"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan menatap sengit Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sedikit kasar."

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan itu untuk segera menuju kamar. Sungmin melotot kaget melihat tindak tanduk Cho ini. Hoaaaaa.. Sudah menampakkan wajah aslinya ternyata?

"Ya! Mau apa kau? Hey! Aku ini atasanmu! Kau bisa kupecat kalau kau seenaknya padaku! Ya!" Sungmin terus berkicau. Tak henti-hentinya pemuda manis itu melayangkan sumpah serapah untuk Kyuhyun. Dan terus-terusan mengancam pemuda tinggi itu dengan kata 'PECAT'.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tidak sama sekali memperdulikan kicauan dan makian dari Sungmin. Pecat? Pecat dia bilang? Dia ini sedang dijodohkan dengan Sungmin, mustahil dia akan dipecat. Walaupun Pemuda manis itu yang memecatnya, pasti Lee Ahjussi tidak akan tinggal diam.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun membawanya ke depan lemari pakaiannya. Mau apa lagi dia?

"Diam disini, jangan bergerak."

Kyuhyun melepas pegangannya pada tangan Sungmin. Membiarkan sosok itu menatap sosok tinggi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ternyata seperti ini wajah aslimu. Cih.. Sudah kuduga."

Kyuhyun tak punya selera untuk meladeni omongan Sungmin. Pemuda itu terus-terusan mengobrak-abrik isi lemari itu.

"Pegang ini."

sungmin memandang setelan jas kantor berwarna hitam itu dengan malas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu lemari dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Pemuda itu cukup lama memandang sosok Sungmin. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Gantilah baju terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menunggu di mobil. Kau harus menghadiri rapat itu." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

Sungmin menatap tajam sosok yang nampak semakin bergerak jauh tersebut. Dia benar-benar tidak suka ada orang yang mengaturnya!

.

.

Kyuhyun menjentuk-jentukkan jarinya pada stir kemudi. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu rumah melalui jendela mobil untuk memastikan sosok Sungmin sudah muncul atau belum.

Kenapa dia lama sekali? Dia bukan seorang wanita kan?

**TOK TOK TOK **

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat sebuah ketukan dari jendela lain disisinya menembus gendang telinganya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan ternyata sosok Sungmin ada disana. Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca mobil itu segera.

"Menyingkirlah.. Aku saja yang menyetir. Ini mobilku." Ucap Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Membiarkan Sungmin menyetir? dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Silahkan masuk, kali ini aku yang akan membawa mobil." Terang Kyuhyun.

Raut muka Sungmin mulai menggeram marah.

"Bisakah kau bersikap selayaknya bawahan? Tidak bisakah kau menuruti ucapanku saja?" Ucap Sungmin muak.

"Dan kau tidak sedang memancingku untuk kembali bersikap kasar kan? Masuklah dan duduk dengan tenang." Balas Kyuhyun cepat.

Kaca jendela itu mulai tertutup perlahan. Membiarkan Sungmin tersenyum sinis mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang amat sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Kau pikir aku mau mendengarkan ocehanmu?" Ucap Sungmin.

Pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang memegang kemudi. Saat pemuda Cho itu sudah mulai menghidupkan mesin dan memegang stir. Sungmin dengan segera memegang tangan itu.

Kyuhyun melirik jengah ke arah Sungmin.

"Singkirkan tanganmu." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sebelum kau membiarkanku untuk menyetir."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal mendapati sikap keras kepala Sungmin. Agar tidak terlalu lama meladeni sikap kekanak-kanakan itu, Kyuhyun pun langsung saja mengemudikan mobil itu walau satu tangannya tengah dipegangi oleh Sungmin.

Sementara itu, Sungmin menatap sebal sosok Kyuhyun. Kenapa pria ini bebal sekali?

"Aku katakan lagi, singkirkan tanganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun masih menatap lurus jalanan di depannya.

"Tidak mau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dan dengan sekali pergerakan. Pemuda itu menyentakkan tangan Sungmin yang tengah memegangi tangannya dan kini balas berbalik memegang tangan pemuda manis itu.

"Ya! Kau berani-beraninya!" Teriak Sungmin kesal mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun nampak sama sekali tak tertanggu dengan teriakan Sungmin terhadapnya. Pemuda itu begitu tenang mengendalikan stir mobil sementara tangan satunya sedang memegangi tangan Sungmin.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Lepas!"

Salahkan saja tenaga Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari Sungmin. Sehingga pemuda cantik itu sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sungmin akhirnya menyerah meronta-ronta disana. Pemuda manis itu sudah membiarkan tangannya dipegangi oleh Kyuhyun hingga sekarang. Sungmin melirik tangan besar Kyuhyun yang tengah memegangi pergelangan tangannya tersebut. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sungmin pun lebih memilih melempar pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai-sampai hari ini bisa bertemu dengan orang semenyebalkan Kyuhyun?

Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat pergelangan tangannya terasa bebas. Apa Cho Kyuhyun sudah lelah memegangi tangannya?

Sungmin perlahan menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Tapi lagi-lagi sebuah kejutan yang dia dapatkan. Tangan itu kembali memegang tangannya. Tapi.. Bukan itu yang mengejutkannya. Melainkan, Kyuhyun bukan memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Tapi, dia sedang menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin sudah mau keluar saat itu. Pemuda manis tersebut menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih nampak fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku tahu pergelangan tanganmu sedikit sakit gara-gara kupegangi cukup lama, tapi aku masih harus memegangimu agar kau tak berulah lagi. Jadi.. Kalau aku menggenggam telapak tanganmu.. Tidak masalah kan?"

Dan Demi Tuhan!

Sungmin benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut besar Cho Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

.

.

"Kumohon jangan terlalu dekat denganku. Pastikan posisimu berada pada 3 langkah di belakangku. Araso?!"

Mereka yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung besar itu sangat menyita begitu banyak perhatian karyawan-karyawan disana. Kenapa?

Ini hal yang luar biasa kawan! Sudah lebih 3 Bulan Lee Sungmin tak menginjakkan kakinya di gedung ini. Dan sekarang sosok itu sudah terlihat? Begitu tampan dan Manis di saat bersamaan, apalagi sosok yang tak kalah juga tampannya di belakang Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aishh, sudah kukatakan jangan dekat-dekat. 3 langkah.. Kau bisa mengukur jarak tidak sih?" Sungmin kembali menegur Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya itu.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, tak henti-hentinya sapaan penuh hormat tertuju ke arah Sungmin saat itu. Dan Kyuhyun memang harus mengakui kalau orang di hadapannya ini benar-benar orang yang cukup 'Berpengaruh' di kelasnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu Lift. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang nampak akan menekan tombol disana.

_'Lantai 4, ternyata jauh juga._' Batin Kyuhyun.

**TING! **

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan 3 orang karyawan disana, saat menyadari kalau di hadapan mereka adalah Direktur yang jarang sekali mereka lihat. Ketiga karyawan itu membungkuk hormat dan seperti tahu dengan kebiasaan sang Direktur, mereka semua keluar dari Lift itu. Ya, Sungmin tidak suka 1 Lift dengan orang asing.

Setelah kondisi Lift itu sudah nampak kosong, mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam Lift tersebut.

Kyuhyun melirik sosok Sungmin yang entah kenapa jadi tidak banyak bicara setibanya di Gedung ini.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan di depan para karyawan."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang ramah di hadapanmu? Tidak kan? Jadi kupikir aku memang seperti itu. Menyeramkan."

**TING! **

Pintu itu kembali terbuka. Mereka pun keluar dari Lift dan lanjut berjalan.

"Oh! Hyung!"

Kyuhyun mendongak saat sebuah suara nampak tengah memanggil. Dan benar! Seorang pria berseragam kantor terlihat berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hyung! Aku merindukanmu!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget saat Pemuda itu tanpa rasa takut atau canggung malah memeluk Sungmin begitu erat.

Garis bawahi oke? MEMELUK!

Sungmin yang Arogan itu tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang saat ini? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Kyuhyun memandang Pria asing itu dengan pandangan sendu. Mungkin sehabis ini dia akan segera mendapatkan surat PHK.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku merindukanmu. Lama sekali kau tak ke kantor."

Sosok asing itu melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Kyuhyun di belakang sana nampak siaga kalau saja Sungmin akan murka.

"Hyung baru saja pulang dari liburan di Jepang, jangan khawatir."

**JDEEER **

Dan rasanya saat itu juga seakan Kyuhyun baru saja melihat Malaikat pencabut nyawa yang tengah memakan Ice Cream! MUSTAHIL!

"Jinja? Aaah, tapi syukurlah kau sudah kembali sekarang. Oh! Dia siapa?!"

Kyuhyun bengong di tempat saat pria asing itu menatap bingung ke arahnya. Ahh.. Sepertinya dia salah. Orang Asing disini itu adalah dirinya! Cho Kyuhyun!

"Oh dia.. Dia pengacara baruku." Jelas Sungmin.

Mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata pemuda yang entah siapa namanya saja dia tidak tahu.

"Oh, syukurlah. Kupikir dia siapamu." Gumam pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Donghae-ah.."

"Ne? Ada apa Hyung?"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menjadi Patung disana nampak menganggukkan kepalanya. Jadi namanya Donghae.

"Apa rapatnya sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja, katjjaaa! Kita ke ruang rapat segera. Ayooo!"

Kyuhyun tambah bengong saja di tempatnya berdiri. Melihat Sungmin tersenyum manis pada seseorang. Melihat Sungmin dirangkul oleh seseorang dan melihat Sungmin berbicara lembut kepada seseorang.

Ya Tuhan! Siapa Pria bernama Donghae itu sebenarnya?

"Cho Kyuhyun! Mau sampai kapan kau bengong disana hahh?!"

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya. Nampak Sungmin disana tengah menatapnya garang.

Ah! Dia melamun.

.

.

"Aku mau ke Cafe sekarang."

Kyuhyun menatap sosok Sungmin yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Mereka baru saja selesai Rapat. Dan saat ini Sungmin memintanya untuk mengantarnya ke Cafe.

Kyuhyun melirik jam yang ada di tangannya. Baru pukul 5 sore.

"Baiklah, Cafe yang dimana?"

Sungmin berhenti berjalan saat mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan Gedung. Pemuda itu menadahkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Berikan kunci mobilku.. Aku mau pergi sendiri. Dan kau.. Bisa pulang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Sungmin. Jadi orang ini sedang mau menyingkirkannya? Begitu?

"Kau pergi denganku.. Dan pulang juga harus denganku."

"Peraturan seperti apa itu? Oh astaga.. Sepertinya kau benar-benar lupa apa kedudukanmu Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun menyelipkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Memandang Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya menantang.

"Kukatakan.. Sebaiknya kau menurut saja denganku. Araso?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu kembali menarik tangan Sungmin agar mengikutinya. Sungmin benar-benar muak dengan Si Besar Mulut Cho ini!

"Ya! Kau mulai lagi! Sebenarnya kau siapa hahh?" Teriak Sungmin saat tubuhnya dengan sedikit paksa dimasukkan ke dalam Mobil oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang nampak baru saja menghidupkan mesin.

"Keluar." Desis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan ocehan Sungmin. Pemuda itu terus saja mengemudikan mobil dengan tenang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melawan hahh? Kukatakan sekali lagi, Keluar."

"Diamlah, kau ini pria.. Kenapa cerewet sekali?"

"Apa?!"

Demi Dewa Zeus! Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh Cho Kyuhyun sakarang juga!

"Kau siapa memangnya bisa bicara seperti itu padaku? Kau hanya seorang Pengacara. Dan jangan belaga kau bisa mengatur hidupku! Kubilang hentikan mobilnya Cho!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkan teriakan Sungmin sepertinya. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan di mata Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti!" Teriak Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahan.

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya risih. Suara Sungmin begitu mengganggu.

Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Tidak bisa, dia sudah tidak tahan!

"Hentikan mobilnya! Kubilang hentikan! Kau brengsek sialan! Kau siapa hahhh?! Ayahku saja tidak pernah seperti ini padaku?! Kau brengsek! Cho Kyuhyun kau sialan! Memangnya kau siapa!"

**CITT **

**BRAKK **

Sungmin terlonjak dan langsung bungkam saat Kyuhyun menepikan mobil secara mendadak. Dia mau mengajaknya mati hehh?!

Sungmin menolehkan kembali wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu nampak tengah melepas sabuk pengamannya dan setelah itu menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin agak takut melihatnya.

Pemuda manis itu beringsut mundur saat Kyuhyun entah kenapa malah mengunci tubuhnya dengan menggunakan lengannya yang kini tengah mengungkung Sungmin.

"Bisa kau diam saja? Jangan banyak bicara." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa ciut saat ini. Di jarak sedekat ini, dan mendengar suara rendah Cho Kyuhyun. Benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Tapi dengan susah payah dia masih memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Apa kedudukanmu memperlakukanku seenaknya begini hahh?" Sungmin balas bertanya.

Kyuhyun lama menatap Sungmin. Menatap bola mata pemuda manis itu dengan lekat.

"Sudah kukatakan.. Kau menurut saja padaku. Jangan banyak bertanya."

"Menurut? Menurut kau bilang? Aku harus menurutimu sebagai apa? Kau bawahanku Cho-ssi."

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya berat.

Ya Tuhan! Sungmin memang sangat keras kepala!

"Sebenarnya aku belum ingin membahas ini. Tapi kau memaksaku."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. Pemuda itu makin memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin. Nampak begitu serius.

"Kumohon.. Menurutlah dulu denganku. Ini tidak akan lama."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat itu, sepertinya dia terlihat gelisah.

"Aku dan kau.. Sedang dijodohkan."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget. Apa dia bilang?

"Mwo?" Sungmin bersuara.

Kyuhyun dapat begitu jelas melihat ekspresi kaget itu dari Sungmin. Karena saat ini wajah mereka hanya selisih 8 cm saja.

"Kita dijodohkan.. Dan kau bertanya siapa aku?"

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun lekat.

"Aku.. Aku Calon Suamimu. Jadi.. Jangan banyak bicara lagi, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Cont-

Dan yahh! Full Chapter 1 telah saya rilis. Apa sudah ada bayangan akan kemana Konflik ff ini? Atau belum? Kalau itu harap dimaklumi.. Soalnya baru Chapter 1 hehe.

Dan seperti biasa, saya tidak henti-hentinya minta doa kalian semua untuk kelancaran UN, SNMPTN/SBMPTN serta Tes PMDK-PMDK yang saya ikuti. Terima Kasih masih ada yang ingin membaca Fic yang penuh kekurangan ini. Harap maklum.. Saya masih belajar bikin ff soalnya, apalagi YAOI hehe.

Atleast, Thank you.

:)


	3. Chapter 2

- Babble - KyuMin - Yaoi - Chapter 2 -

.

.

"Aku.. Aku Calon Suamimu. Jadi.. Jangan banyak bicara lagi, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Sungmin tertegun untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tubuhnya menegang tiba-tiba. Mata bulat miliknya masih menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya.

"Omong kosong apalagi ini?"

Suara Sungmin terdengar pelan namun sarat akan kesinisan.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin. Membebaskan pria manis itu dari kungkungannya.

"Aku juga berpikir ini Omong kosong dari ayahku. Tapi memang inilah yang terjadi."

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi kemudinya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi dan menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"Lalu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kembali menghadap Sungmin.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik saat ini." Tukas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memukul pintu mobil sehingga menimbulkan suara BRAK yang cukup keras. Pemuda itu benar-benar frustasi.

"Ya Tuhan.. Aku bisa gila.. Benar-benar gila." racau Sungmin sambil menjambak halus rambutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin gusar. Melihat respon pemuda itu membuatnya tambah bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Kau juga pasti memiliki wanita di luar sana.. jadi kurasa-"

"Tidak.. Bukan karena itu.. Aku tidak menyukai wanita." Ucap Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Apa? Tidak menyukai wanita? Jadi dia..

"Masalahnya adalah.. Aku tidak menyukaimu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Benar-benar sangat tidak menyukaimu." Desis Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itupun hanya bisa memegang dahinya frustasi.

"Dan aku masih mempunyai kriteria istri idaman, Sungmin-ssi. Dan berharap menikah dengan seseorang yang sesuai dengan tipeku, dan tentunya kau tidak masuk tipeku." Terang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Bagus.. kita sama-sama tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Dan kurasa hal itu sudah cukup untuk kujadikan alasan pada ayahku agar membatalkan perjodohan konyol ini." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan wajah serius.

"Kau akan menghadap ayahmu? Segera?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja.. Kau pikir untuk apa aku berlama-lama mempertahankan perjodohan ini? Jangan bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana. Dan kemudian meletakkan benda itu lagi.

"Cepat jalan. Aku ingin segera pulang saja." Perintah Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas panjang dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak jadi ke Cafe?"

"Kau pikir dalam keadaan konyol seperti ini aku bisa makan dengan tenang? Cepat antarkan aku pulang saja. Jangan banyak bicara." Oceh Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Orang ini yang ingin ayahku nikahkan denganku? Astaga! Batin Kyu berteriak.

"Mulutmu sesekali harus disekolahkan Sungmin-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang dan segera menjalankan mobil kembali.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa! Kau mau pulang kan? Oke! Akan kuantar kau pulang!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

.

.

.

**BRAK **

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar menggema di kediaman tersebut. Kisaran 5 pelayan berbondong-bondong menuju pintu. Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah sebalnya, dengan cepat pemuda itu membuka jas yang tengah ia kenakan dan melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya. Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir saat Sungmin melempar asal jas itu kearah pelayan-pelayannya.

"Siapkan makanan.. Cuci segera jas itu. Oh Pelayan Jang!"

Seorang pelayan segera menghampiri Sungmin.

"Iya Tuan?"

"Siapkan segala sesuatunya.. Sambungkan aku dengan Appa melalui Webcam.. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya setelah aku berganti pakaian. Pastikan dia ada di tempat." Terang Sungmin memberi perintah.

"Baiklah Tuan."

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun ia kembali berbalik dan menatap seseorang disana.

"Hei Kyuhyun.. Kau bisa pulang sekarang." ucap Sungmin.

"Aku akan menunggu disini.. Aku ingin tahu hasil pembicaraanmu dengan Tuan Besar."

Sungmin memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Terserah kau saja." dan Sungmin pun berlenggang menuju kamarnya

.

.

_"Kau menganggu pekerjaan Appa dan hanya menampilkan wajah manyunmu di layar laptopku. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" _

Sungmin yang nampak sudah berganti pakaian santai itu terus menatap wajah sang ayah di layar laptopnya.

_"Ya Lee Sungmin! Kau ini kenapa hehh?"_ Panggil Tuan Lee kembali.

Sungmin mendengus dan menegakkan posisi badannya dari sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa Appa tiba-tiba mengirimkanku pengacara baru?"

Sungmin ingin memulai pembicaraan ini dengan pelan-pelan. Dia ingin bertanya dari tahap ke tahap.

_"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Cho Kyuhyun?"_ Tanya Tuan Lee dari sana.

Sungmin menggeram di tempatnya. Tahan, tidak mungkin kan kau membentak ayahmu sendiri Lee Sungmin?

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Jawab Sungmin tenang.

Sungmin mengernyitkan alis saat menangkap senyum lebar ayahnya disana. Kenapa dia malah tersenyum aneh seperti itu?

_"Dia anak yang baik kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" _

Apa? Anak baik? Orang bermulut besar seperti itu disebut baik?

"Dia tidak sebaik yang Appa pikirkan."

Ucapan Sungmin agaknya membuat Tuan Lee kali ini yang mengernyitkan alis.

_"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak menyukainya? Hei dia itu anak yang baik, sopan, dan pintar. Sangat cocok untukmu." _

Nampak begitu jelas Tuan Lee sangat menyukai Kyuhyun. Lelaki paruh baya itu melirik layar laptopnya yang masih berisikan Sungmin disana. Ia terdiam sejenak dan kaku saat mendapati ekspresi anaknya yang begitu menuntut penjelasan.

_"Oh.. Baiklah baiklah. Begini anakku. Apa.. Apa kau sudah tahu?" _Tanya Tuan Lee.

Ya, sepertinya Sungmin sudah tahu dengan perjodohan itu kalau melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Kalau Appa bertanya tentang perjodohan konyol itu. Ya, aku sudah tahu dan aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya, Appa."

Tuan Lee membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

_"Sungmin, jangan bertingkah gegabah. Kau harus mau menerima perjodohan ini." _

Sungmin menganga menatap sosok sang ayah yang berada di layar laptop.

"Mwoya? Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak menyukainya. Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

_"Dia pria yang baik Sungmin! Bagaimana bisa kau menolak Kyuhyun? Pokoknya kau harus menikah dengan pemuda itu!" _

"Appa!"

Sungmin benar-benar kesal saat ini. Kenapa di zaman modern seperti ini pikiran ayahnya dan ayah Kyuhyun begitu kolot? Perjodohan? Apa-apaan itu?

_"Sungmin, dia sangat tampan. Kau ini bodoh atau apa hehh?" _

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. Kenapa malah mengatainya?

"Memangnya kalau dia tampan aku pasti mau dengannya? Jangan harap!"

Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. Dan memasang pose merajuknya.

_"Lihatlah! Kau itu masih kekanak-kanakan. Menjadi anak tunggal membuatmu manja!" _

"Apa hubungannya perjodohan dengan manja? Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Appa harus membatalkan perjodohan itu segera. Kalau perlu malam ini juga tidak apa-apa."

_"Tidak bisa, keputusanku sudah bulat." _

Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kalau dia tidak takut menjadi anak durhaka. Sudah dia lempar laptop berisikan wajah ayahnya itu saat ini.

"Tidak mau!"

_"Kau harus mau!" _

"Tidak!"

_"Kalau Appa bilang iya kau harus iya! _

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

_"Harus!" _

"Tidak mau! Kenapa Appa sangat menyebalkan sekali?!"

_"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Pokoknya kau harus terima perjodohan ini!" _

"Tidak mau! Sudah kubilang tidak mau!"

_"Lee Sungmin! Kau harus menerimanya!" _

"Kenapa Appa ngotot sekali? Kalau begitu aku akan bunuh diri saja!"

_"Terserah! Pokoknya kau harus menerimanya!" _

Sungmin bungkam mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Apa dia bilang? Dia ini mau bunuh diri dan kenapa Ayahnya bilang terserah?

_"Kau harus menerimanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun baik untukmu." _

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya pusing. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Mau seberapapun ia membantah pasti ayahnya tetap pada pendiriannya.

Sungmin memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tangannya sendiri.. Ayolah.. Berpikir.. Berpikir.

Dia harus memikirkan caranya agar ayahnya mau membatalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi dengan cara apa? Ayahnya harus menyetujui solusi itu, jadi dia harus membuat solusi yang seakan-akan menguntungkan ayahnya padahal tidak.

_"Sungmin-ah.. Kau tidak sedang tidur kan?" _

Suara ayahnya dari laptop mengusik otaknya yang sedang berpikir.

"Tidak, tenang saja aku masih sadar kok." Jawab Sungmin.

Pemuda itu masih menundukkan wajahnya dan berpikir keras.

Ayolah..

"Aku tahu!"

Seketika Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya. Tuan Lee yang mendapati anaknya tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh pun mengernyitkan alisnya lagi.

_"Ya Lee Sungmin! Kau kenapa?" _

Sungmin buru-buru kembali duduk di kursinya. Pemuda itu menatap lekat sang ayah disana.

"Aku punya penawaran menarik untuk Appa."

Tuan Lee menatap Sungmin waspada. Apa lagi isi otak anaknya itu?

_"Apa? Kau mau menawarkan apa?" _

Sungmin segera memasang wajah seriusnya kala itu. Sebuah tekad terukir jelas dari pancaran sinar matanya.

"Aku ingin perjodohan ini lebih baik diuji coba terlebih dahulu." Tukasnya kemudian.

Tuan Lee terdiam untuk sejenak. Apa dia bilang? Uji coba?

_"Uji coba? Kau pikir ini mesin?" _

Sungmin menatap aneh ayahnya. Aishh, jangan banyak bertanya!

"1 bulan.. Aku akan mencoba melakukan pendekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Apabila Setelah 1 bulan lewat, salah satu dari kami ada yang mempunyai perasaan suka. Kami akan menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi kalau setelah 1 bulan lewat dan kami berdua semuanya tidak ada yang merasakan suatu ketertarikan. Perjodohan ini harus dibatalkan. Bagaimana?"

Tuan Lee memandang putranya dengan seksama.

_"Tunggu.. Maksudmu.. Apabila dalam 1 bulan.. Misalnya kau menyukai Kyuhyun.. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyukaimu maka perjodohan itu masih akan kalian terima? Lain halnya apabila kalian berdua sama-sama tidak menginginkannya? Jadi secara tidak langsung.. Apabila ada satu pihak saja yang menginginkan perjodohan ini dilanjutkan.. Maka pihak yang tidak menginginkan perjodohan harus mau menerimanya?" _

Sungmin mengangguk cepat.

Ya, solusi yang sangat tepat keluar dari otaknya yang cemerlang.

Karena Sungmin yakin, amat sangat yakin. Satu bulan tidaklah lama. Mengingat dirinya yang sangat tidak menyukai Kyuhyun maka ia yakin bisa tidak akan memiliki perasaan dengan pemuda itu. Dan sedangkan Kyuhyun.. Bukankah dia bilang bahwa dirinya ini tak sesuai tipe istri idamannya? Jadi tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan kalau Kyuhyun akan menyukainya. Itu tidak mungkin.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti. Yah.. Hanya 1 bulan.. Dan dia akan terbebas dari perjodohan ini.

_"Tidak Bisa!" _

Sontak Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat suara ayahnya terdengar nyaring.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Sungmin benar-benar kalut saat ini.

_"1 bulan terlalu singkat! Itu pasti akal-akalanmu saja untuk menolak perjodohan ini!" _

Sungmin berdecak sebal.

"Lalu Appa mau yang bagaimana?"

_"Aku ingin 3 bulan!" _

"Mwo? Kenapa lama sekali? Tidak mau! Pokoknya 1 bulan!"

Tuan Lee menyipitkan matanya menatap Sungmin.

_"Kenapa? Kau takut?" _

Sungmin memandang ayahnya tidak terima.

"Takut? Kenapa harus takut?"

_"Kau takut. Apa kau takut dalam 3 bulan kau akan menyukai Kyuhyun atau Kyuhyun yang menyukaimu eoh?" _

Sungmin meremas tangannya. Siapa bilang dia takut?

"Appa.. Penawaran yang aku tawarkan ini sudah sangat menguntungkan perjodohanmu itu. Aku hanya mempunyai 1 syarat agar perjodohan ini dibatalkan yakni kedua pihak tidak menginginkan perjodohan. Sedangkan kau memiliki 2 syarat.. Kedua pihak menginginkan perjodohan atau 1 pihak menginginkan perjodohan maka perjodohan sudah bisa dilanjutkan. Kenapa kau malah memperpanjang waktunya?" Ujar Sungmin panjang dan cepat.

_"Pokoknya 3 bulan! Selain itu, tawaranmu ditolak." _

Sungmin cengo di tempatnya. Aishh.

"Baiklah baiklah.. 3 bulan!"

Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, terserah.. Mau 1 bulan, 3 bulan, bahkan setahun pun. Dia yakin bahwa mereka tak akan saling menyukai.

Sedangkan di tempatnya, Tuan Lee tersenyum mendengar kalimat sepakat dari putranya itu.

_"Baiklah, deal!" _

.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya. Saat dia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar, wajah Kyuhyun sudah menyapanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sungmin menjambak rambutnya pelan. Bisakah wajah ini menghilang untuk sejenak saja?

"Kau memang tidak membiarkanku istirahat. Hahh~ masuklah, kita bicara di dalam saja." Ucap Sungmin dan kembali membuka pintu ruangannya.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bisa disebut ruang kerja milik Sungmin tersebut. Sungmin segera duduk di salah satu sofa berbentuk L disana dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Baiklah, setelah mendengarkan apa yang akan kusampaikan. Aku minta kau jangan banyak komplain, mengerti? Ini adalah solusi terbaik yang bisa kudapatkan dalam kondisi konyol seperti sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Aku menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan dari sekarang."

"Kesepakatan?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Kyuhyun pun makin menatap lekat sosok itu.

"Ya, kesepakatan agar perjodohan ini bisa dibatalkan atau malah dilanjutkan. Dan tentunya yang kita inginkan adalah pembatalan."

Kyuhyun mengelus dagunya lembut. Apa dia bisa mempercayai solusi yang diberikan orang ini?

"Kesepakatan macam apa itu?"

Sungmin berdehem pelan saat Kyuhyun bertanya mengenai mekanisme kesepakatan yang akan mereka berdua jalani 3 bulan ke depan. Baiklah, dia akan menjelaskannya.

"Kalau kita ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini, dalam waktu 3 bulan.. Kita berdua harus sebisa mungkin menjaga perasaan kita satu sama lain. Appa akan setuju membatalkan perjodohan kalau setelah waktu 3 bulan berakhir tidak satu pun dari kita berdua yang merasakan suatu ketertarikan."

Kyuhyun makin bingung mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Kenapa penjelasannya ribet sekali?

"Maksudmu? Aku belum mengerti."

"Begini.. Misalnya Kau menyukaiku.. Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu. Kalau satu pihak saja yang merasa tertarik.. Maka perjodohan akan tetap dilanjutkan. Jadi, cara untuk membuat perjodohan ini batal adalah.. Diantara kita berdua.. Semuanya tidak boleh ada yang mempunyai perasaan suka. Kau mengerti Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Jadi intinya kalau satu saja di antara mereka berdua ada yang menyimpan perasaan, maka perjodohan ini akan tetap berlanjut. Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah mereka berdua harus berjanji tidak akan menyimpan perasaan satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau tidak akan menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menganga mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan itu begitu menyebalkan di telinganya.

"Ya! Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu! Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku Cho Kyuhyun!" Ujar Sungmin tak terima.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi. Khawatirkan saja dirimu itu. Kau kan memiliki ketertarikan dengan pria. Jadi sudah wajar aku mencemaskan kau yang akan menyukaiku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau kalau aku akan menyukaimu? Awas saja kalau setelah 3 bulan tiba-tiba kau menyatakan cinta padaku dan membuat perjodohan itu terjadi, akan kubunuh kau Cho Kyuhyun." Teriak Sungmin sembari menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan!" Kyuhyun ikut berteriak.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan permusuhan seperti biasanya. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin lah yang memutuskan tatapan di antara mereka berdua. Oh ayolah, hanya kesepakatan inilah yang masih memberikannya harapan untuk membatalkan perjodohan. Tapi ia sedikit tidak habis pikir, kenapa ayahnya mudah saja ditawari kesepakatan macam ini? Apa ayahnya itu begitu percaya diri kalau dia dan perjodohan bodohnya itu yang akan memenangkan kesepakatan ini? Ahh masa bodoh!

Pemuda manis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran Sofa. Matanya kembali tertuju kearah Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya.

"Bagus kalau tidak.. Dan aku tidak akan menyukaimu atau semacamnya. Jadi kuharap kita sama-sama berjuang. Hanya 3 bulan.. Dan semuanya akan berakhir." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat Sungmin terpaksa harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku akan menjaga perasaanku terhadapmu.. Dan kuharap, kau juga bisa menjaga perasaanmu terhadapku, Sungmin-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan telapak tangannya nampak ingin berjabat tangan kearah Sungmin. Dan dengan cepat pulalah Sungmin sedikit bergerak untuk menyambut tangan itu.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Setelah berjabat tangan, mereka berdua segera melepaskan tangan mereka satu sama lain. Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju pintu, lalu menghilang. Sungmin yang masih duduk santai di atas sofa pun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandara sofa dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Akhirnya dia pulang juga."

.

.

.

Sungmin merasakan ada samar-samar bunyi gaduh menembus indera pendengarannya. Matanya yang sedang tertutup pun pulai mengerjap-ngerjap saat suara itu makin mengusik tidur nyenyaknya.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi tidur menjadi duduk di kasur empuknya. Diacak-acaknya rambut hitamnya yang halus dengan salah satu tangan miliknya lalu membuka mata.

Diliriknya jam yang terpajang di dinding kamar dan sukses membuatnya mengernyit.

"Ini masih pukul 7 pagi? Kenapa sudah berisik sekali?!" Sungut Sungmin kesal.

Dengan malas ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan turun dari kasur. Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Sungmin berjalan mendekati tangga yang menjadi penghubung lantai tempat ia berpijak ini dengan lantai bawah.

Ekspresinya berubah menjadi tambah kesal saat wajah Kyuhyun ada disana beserta 3 orang pelayannya. Kenapa lagi orang itu?

"Ya kalian disana! Kenapa berisik sekali? Tidurku terganggu karena kalian!" teriak Sungmin dari lantai atas.

Ketiga pelayan disana sontak menunduk minta maaf atas terganggunya tidur sang majikan. Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah nampak rapi disana.

"Dan kau! Kenapa kau sudah membuat onar pagi-pagi begini hahh?" Bentak Sungmin kesal.

Rasanya barusan saja Kyuhyun pulang, kenapa sudah kembali menampakan wajah begini padanya?

"Aku menyuruh pelayanmu untuk membangunkanmu. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang berani masuk ke kamar untuk membangunkanmu. Jadi kupikir aku harus menerobos ke kamarmu tapi pelayanmu menghalangiku."

Sungmin mendengus tak peduli dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Itu perintahku! Aku yang memerintahkan mereka agar tidak pernah mengusikku yang sedang tidur!"

Kyuhyun menganga di posisinya.

"Mwo? Walaupun begitu setidaknya kau harus bangun tepat waktu. Kau harus pergi ke perusahaan pukul 8 ini."

"Memangnya aku perduli? Itu perusahaanku! Tidak ada yang akan memarahiku kalau aku terlambat bahkan tidak datang sama sekali!"

Kyuhyun membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Astaga kenapa orang ini sangat bebal sekali?

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menaiki tangga berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Ketiga pelayan disana pun sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sungmin masih berdiri di posisi semula. Apa? Apa Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya berkelahi sekarang? Oke! Siapa takut!

"Wae? Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi? Jangan memandangku remeh Cho, begini-begini aku ahli dalam Martial Art."

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di hadapan Sungmin yang sudah berancang-ancang untuk berkelahi. Tapi melihat pemuda itu malah diam dan tak memulai perkelahian dengannya, Sungmin pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya aneh.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa disini dia seperti orang bodoh di depan Kyuhyun?

Sungmin kembali memperbaiki posisi badannya dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kau.. Mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Pergilah mandi dan bersiap lalu sarapan. Aku akan menunggu di depan, seperti kemarin.. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi. Oh jadi orang ini mau melanjutkan sikap menyebalkannya pada dirinya ini?

"Sudah pernah kukatakan, jangan memerintahku seenak jidatmu. Aku atasanmu, dan kau bawahanku. Tidak perduli kau akan menjadi calon suamiku atau tidak.. Aku tidak perduli." Ujar Sungmin seperti berbisik.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sungmin. Pria itu lebih memilih memandang lantai bawah rumah ini.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham. Pagi ini aku berdiri di depanmu bukan sebagai pria yang akan dijodohkan denganmu, tapi aku berdiri disini sebagai orang yang bekerja pada Ayahmu dan itu untuk menjadi pengacara sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu. Ini semua permintaan ayahmu untuk memastikan kau datang ke kantor tepat waktu. Aku seorang profesional. Jadi, kuharap kau segera bersiap-siap."

Sungmin menggeram marah dan segera beranjak dari sana. Dengan suara BRAK yang cukup keras dari pintu kamar yang tertutup secara kasar ia meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih tetap dalam posisinya.

.

.

.

**PRAK **

Sungmin melempar kesal tumpukan kertas itu di atas meja kerjanya. Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya terkurung di kantornya sendiri beserta tumpukan pekerjaan yang memang kemarin ia abaikan ketika pergi ke Jepang. Dan alhasil sudah 8 jam ia duduk disini menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ia abaikan beberapa bulan ke belakang.

Oh tolonglah, bukankah dia pemilik perusahaan ini? Kenapa dia seperti pegawai magang yang tengah lembur seperti ini? Sebenarnya kalau ia tidak mengabaikan dokumen-dokumen ini selama beberapa bulan, mungkin nasibnya tidak setragis sekarang.

Tapi bukan karena itu pokok permasalahannya. Semuanya karena ulah Cho Kyuhyun! Pria bermulut besar yang suka mengatur-ngatur hidupnya itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini! Kalau saja tidak ada Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin ia masih bergelut dengan selimut hangatnya di kamar.

Sungmin melirik ke arah 8 Dokumen yang baru saja ia tuntaskan. Ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu dokumen maka pintu ruangannya akan diketuk oleh sang sekretaris yang membawa dokumen lainnya. Ya tidak habis-habis!

**TOK **

**TOK **

"Sial." Umpatnya kesal mendengar suara ketukan itu.

"Masuk!"

Pintu itu kembali terbuka. Menampakkan wajah sang sekretaris yang terlihat jelas dari wajahnya kalau dia sedikit tidak enak karena keluar masuk di ruangan atasannya itu.

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya ingin-"

"Ya ya ya aku tahu. Taruh disana saja." Potong Sungmin cepat.

Sang Sekretaris pun segera meletakkan dokumen yang dibawanya ke atas meja Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan." Izinnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sungmin hanya bergumam untuk mengiyakan perkataan sekretarisnya itu. Setelah pintu kembali tertutup. Sungmin langsung menaruh wajahnya di atas meja.

"Sabar Lee Sungmin. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja dan mulai berkecamuk lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Matanya sudah memerah karena sedari tadi bolak-balik melihat kearah Laptop dan kemudian beralih pada kertas yang di depannya.

Tampilan Sungmin sudah sangat memprihatinkan saat ini. Rambut acak-acakan karena tak henti-hentinya dia menggaruk kepalanya, dasi yang sudah longgar, jas yang sudah dia lepaskan entah kemana, dan mata yang memerah tentunya.

"Hahh~"

Sungmin menutup laptop dan dokumennya saat itu juga. Akhirnya selesai juga.

Pemuda manis itu melirik jam yang terpasang di tangannya.

"Tepat, waktunya pulang!" Serunya bersemangat.

Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jas lalu memakainya kembali.

"Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengabaikan dan menumpukkan pekerjaan seperti ini lagi." Gumamnya.

**TOK **

**TOK **

Sungmin menatap waspada kearah pintu yang kembali diketuk. Apa? Apa mungkin masih ada dokumen lain? Hey! Ini sudah waktunya pulang!

"Masuk!"

Pintu itu terbuka. Dan Sungmin bisa bernafas lega karena bukan sang Sekretaris yang muncul dari sana.

"Hyung? Apa aku menganggumu?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Ahniya, masuklah Donghae-ah. Ada perlu apa kau ke ruanganku?"

Donghae segera berjalan menghampiri meja Sungmin.

"Kau sudah mau pulang Hyung?"

"Ya, bukankah sekarang sudah jam pulang? Lain halnya kalau kau masih ada kegiatan lembur. Wae?"

"Ahniya.. Aku tidak sedang lembur kok. Eum Hyung.. Apa kau lapar? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar. Kau pasti kelaparan.. Kau tidak keluar ruangan kan sepanjang hari ini?"

Sungmin terdiam memikirkan ucapan Donghae. Benar, dia tidak makan seharian ini.

"Kau benar. Aku terlalu terobsesi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku jadi lupa untuk makan. Baiklah, ayo makan." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya pun segera keluar dari ruangan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka di lobi kantor, hanya Donghae lah yang terlihat banyak bicara dan Sungmin hanya bergumam untuk merespon ucapan pemuda itu.

"Oh Sungmin-ssi!"

Sungmin dan Donghae sontak menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Sungmin-ssi, aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Astaga! Kenapa dia lupa kalau Cho Kyuhyun masih berkeliaran di dekatnya? Dia sungguh lupa kalau pulang pergi Cho Kyuhyun lah yang akan menjadi sopirnya.

"Sungmin Hyung, sepertinya kau harus memperkenalkan aku dengan pria ini."

Sungmin menoleh kearah Donghae yang baru saja berbicara. Ah iya..

"Kyuhyun-ssi perkenalkan ini temanku, Lee Donghae. Dan kau Donghae perkenalkan di Cho Kyuhyun, pengacaraku."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling berjabat tangan. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dan Donghae bergantian. Kenapa mereka sedang bersama? Apa mereka ingin ke suatu tempat?

"Kalian ingin pergi bersama?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pada akhirnya.

"Ne, kami berencana ingin makan di luar. Sungmin Hyung tidak makan seharian karena banyaknya pekerjaan di kantor." Ucap Donghae menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, ia masih merasakan kalau Sungmin masih marah dengannya.

"Kalau mau kau bisa ikut dengan kami dan kemudian kau bisa mengantarku pulang. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sungmin dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Donghae yang memperhatikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun berdehem pelan.

"Eum.. Hyung.. Kau satu mobil dengan dia?"

"Ne, wae? Ada masalah?"

Donghae buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada kok. Eum.. Kalau begitu.. Mobilku akan ada di depan kalian.. Jadi kalian bisa ikuti mobilku saja. Aku.. Aku mau mengambil mobilku dulu.. Hyung dan Kyuhyun-ssi silahkan juga mengambil mobil."

Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disana.

Sungmin pun melanjutkan langkahnya keluar.

"3 langkah di belakangku Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau tidak lupa kan?" Interupsinya pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar suara Sungmin. Sepertinya posisinya agak dekat.

"Ah iya, maaf."

Kyuhyun mengintip sosok Sungmin yang ada di depannya. Dia benar-benar marah ya padanya?

"Ehem.. Sungmin-ssi, mendengar ucapan pria itu, sungguh tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu kalau kau tidak makan sepanjang hari. Kau bisa sakit."

Kyuhyun mencoba menawarkan sebuah percakapan pencair suasana.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau diam saja."

**JLEB **

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Yah.. mengajak orang yang tengah sensitif berbicara nyatanya hanya akan membuatmu sakit hati Cho.

.

.

.

"Katjaaaa.. Kita duduk!"

Donghae langsung menyeret tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mengamati tingkah dua orang di depannya tersebut. Kenapa sikapnya berlebihan sekali? Apalagi yang bernama Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ssi silahkan duduk disana."

kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Eum.. Aku punya satu menu favorit di tempat ini. Apa kalian mau mencobanya? Aku jamin kalian akan menyukainya." Terang Donghae sembari menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Sungmin datar.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin dan kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aku juga terserah padamu."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi memesan makanan dulu. Kalian tunggulah disini."

Donghae segera bangkit dari kursi dan pergi. Tinggallah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendirian di meja itu.

Kyuhyun bingung dan merasa amat kaku ditinggal berdua dengan Sungmin dalam keadaan 'marahan' seperti ini. Ah ayolah.. Kenapa pria di depannya ini begitu kekanakan? Merajuk eoh?

Sudah 8 menit Donghae pergi memesan makanan. Tapi kenapa belum sampai juga?

"Tjaaa! Makanannya datang.. Mian mian mian membuat kalian menunggu lama."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega melihat kedatangan Donghae. Akhirnya..

"Hyung ini punyamu.. Ini punyaku.. Dan untukmu Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar Donghae sembari meletakkan mangkuk berisikan makanan di atas meja

"Ah!"

Donghae sedikit meringis saat tangannya terkena cipratan kuah yang memang masih panas.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae aneh.. Apa orang ini memang selalu terlihat berlebihan?

"Donghae-ah hati-hati."

Suara Sungmin akhirnya terdengar. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin disana. Sepertinya hubungan Sungmin dengan Donghae sangat dekat.

"Ne Hyung.. Mianhae. Aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Donghae segera duduk dan mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan yang tersuguh di depan mereka.

Sepanjang acara makan-makan. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya melirik dua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Hyung.. Apa aku boleh meminta sayurmu? Sayurku sudah habis."

"Kau mau sayur? Ini ambillah."

Kyuhyun makin mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Sungmin yang begitu sukarela memberikan makanannya pada Donghae.

"Gomawo Min Hyung."

"Eum." Sahut Sungmin hanya dengan deheman biasa.

Kyuhyun kembali menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya. Rasanya aneh melihat sikap Sungmin pada orang lain seperti ini.

"Sungmin Hyung!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat suara kekanakan Donghae lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin datar.

"Buka mulutmu. Aku akan menyuapimu."

"UHUK!"

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun tersedak makanannya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Donghae pada Sungmin. Apa? Menyuapi? Astaga! Ini gila!

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang nampak sedang minum setelah tersedak. Aishh..

"Ahniyo.. Aku tidak mau. Jangan kekanakan Donghae-ah." Tolak Sungmin datar.

"Ya Hyung.. Sekali saja. Ayolah Min Hyung.."

"Tidak mau.. Itu memalukan." tolak Sungmin bersikeras.

"Sungminnie Hyung.. Kumohonnnn."

Sungmin melirik Donghae yang tengah memohon di sampingnya. Astaga..

"Ara ara.. Cepat suapi aku.."

Donghae tersenyum lebar dan segera menyuapi Sungmin.

Dan Kyuhyun? Dia hanya menganga di tempat duduknya.

Akhirnya mereka selesai, Kyuhyun masih diam sendirian di tempat duduknya sembari memandangi tingkah Donghae yang sedari tadi berbicara banyak sekali pada Sungmin yang hanya ditanggapi pemuda manis itu dengan datar.

"Maaf mengganggu.. Ini total yang harus dibayar."

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja mereka sembari membawa tagihan. Donghae pun segera mengambil dompetnya namun..

"Tidak perlu Donghae-ssi.. Biar aku saja." Cegah Kyuhyun.

Mata Donghae memandang takjub sosok Kyuhyun.

"Huaaaa.. Kau baik sekali Kyuhyun-ssi." respon Donghae saat mendapati kebaikan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya. Cihh, sok sekali gayanya.

"Apa bisa dengan kartu kredit?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan kartunya pada si Pelayan.

"Tentu bisa Tuan." Ucap si pelayan serasa tersenyum genit pada Kyuhyun dan mengambil kartu kredit Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengernyitkan alis saat melihat si pelayan yang sengaja menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun saat mau mengambil kartu dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Saya akan kembali dengan cepat Tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Sungmin memutar bolamatanya malas. Dasar pelayan genit!

Sungmin menoleh kearah Donghae yang nampak sedang mengangkat telepon. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?

Donghae menutup ponselnya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Hyung."

"Wae? Kenapa?"

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan. Ibuku menelpon dan ada keperluan mendesak. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk santai.

"Ya silahkan kalau kau mau pulang."

"Mianhae sekali lagi Hyung. Oh Kyuhyun-ssi, maaf aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih untuk makanannya sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan mengiyakan ucapan Donghae.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati Donghae-ssi."

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Maaf sekali lagi." Pamitnya pada akhirnya.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas panjang saat itu.

"Tuan, ini kartu kredit anda."

Pelayan Genit kembali lagi muncul.

"Oh iya, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Ujar si pelayan yang kali ini mulai berani mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya Ahjumma!"

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh saat suara Sungmin terdengar.

Si pelayan genit pun nampak tersentak kaget dan sedikit tak suka dengan panggilan Sungmin yang memanggilnya dengan 'Ahjumma', tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus melayani pelanggan bukan?

"Ya tuan?"

"Ahjumma, berikan aku satu botol bir." Perintah Sungmin cepat.

Si Pelayan Genit pun segera beranjak dari sana dan setelah itu kembali lagi dengan satu botol bir untuk Sungmin.

"Ini tuan."

Pelayan Genit itu langsung pergi dari sana saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang seakan ingin mencincangnya hidup-hidup.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang tengah menuangkan isi botol ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau tidak boleh banyak minum."

Sungmin hanya diam dan mengabaikan ocehan Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu terus saja meminum minumannya.

"Sungmin-ssi, ayahmu bilang padaku kalau dia tidak begitu menyukaimu minum. Sebaiknya berhentilah."

Sebanyak apapun Kyuhyun berbicara maka sebanyak itulah Sungmin mengabaikannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah kehabisan akal berbicara dengan Sungmin, ia memandangi isi botol bir yang sudah habis setengah diminum sendirian oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil paksa botol itu dari Sungmin saat pemuda manis tersebut nampak akan kembali menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas.

Sungmin yang nampak sudah mabuk itu pun terdiam sejenak saat Kyuhyun mulai berulah padanya.

**TAK **

Dengan kasar ia menaruh gelas yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Berikan.. Cepat berikan padaku." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Berhentilah minum, kau sudah mabuk berat. Ayo pulang.. Kau butuh istirahat." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Pemuda manis itu hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Efek alkohol begitu mendominasinya.

"Sungmin-ssi, ayo sebaiknya kita pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun sembari mencoba memegang lengan pemuda itu.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan sayu.

"Lucu.. Lucu sekali." Gumamnya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tertawa aneh saat itu. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat kondisi Sungmin yang tengah mabuk di depannya itu. Namun setelah itu Sungmin kembali diam.. Ia memandang Kyuhyun kembali, dan sekarang dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. Kumohon.. Biarkan aku minum lagi.. Aku benar-benar butuh penenang saat ini.."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan dengan segala pertahanannya ia pun memberikan botol itu kembali pada Sungmin. Menyerah.

Sungmin menerima botol itu dengan cepat. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku mengalah kali ini. Jadi.. Jangan berpikir aku akan mengalah padamu sekali lagi, arachi?" Ujar Kyuhyun pelan sembari memandangi Sungmin yang nampak tak begitu peduli dengan perkataannya.

.

.

.

"Aishh.. Sudah kubilang kau pasti akan membuatku susah. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

Kyuhyun terus mengoceh. Kini ia tengah membopong tubuh Sungmin yang sedang mabuk berat.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Kau.. Kau.. Bukankah ituuuu.. Memang tugasmu? Bertanggung jawab.. Atasku? Benarkan?"

Sungmin meracau tak henti. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendengar suara Sungmin yang begitu memekakkan telinganya itu.

"Boneka.. Hahaha.. Kyuhyun-ssi.. Apaaaaa.. Kau pernah menjadi.. Bone.. Ka?"

"Aishh berhentilah bicara hal yang tak masuk akal.. Katjaaaa.. Cepat masuk."

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin di samping kursi kemudi yang akan dia tempati. Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu dan berjalan mengitari mobil dan masuk melalui pintu dan ikut duduk.

"Ini sudah begitu larut dan kau terjebak dengan orang mabuk.. Hahh.. Bagus sekali Kyuhyun-ah." gumamnya lebih pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun meraba saku jasnya dan mengambil kunci mobil darisana. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menoleh kearah Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Pria unik." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Cho Kyuhyun tolol! Dasar tolol! Menyebalkan."

Sungmin kembali bergumam, Kyuhyun yang memang sedang memperhatikan pria itu dari tempat duduknya pun memilih untuk menghadapkan posisi badannya benar-benar kearah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Pemuda itu bergumam dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Orang bilang ketika kau mabuk maka semua yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah kejujuran, sepertinya kau benar-benar membenciku." Ujar Kyuhyun masih memandangi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak membenci Cho Kyuhyun."

Kembali Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin. Sepertinya ocehan Sungmin di saat mabuk akan sangat menarik.

"Hehehe.. Aku benci.. Yang hikk.. Aku benci adalah.. Diriku sendiri.."

Sungmin membuka matanya. Dengan sorot mata yang tak fokus dan sayu ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Aku.. Aku.. Apa menurutmu tidak berguna?"

Tanya Sungmin kearah Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah. Kau sedang mabuk." balas Kyuhyun datar.

"Hehehe.. Aku mabuk? Ya.. Aku mabuk.. Karena aku tidak berguna.. Jadi aku mabuk."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mengerti kemana arah perkataan Sungmin.

"Hahh~ Lee Sungmin tak berguna.. Hahaha.. Benar-benar tak berguna." Tawa Sungmin.

"Kau berguna, jadi jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Ahniyaaaa.. Kau pasti kasihan padaku jadi kau bicara seperti itu? Aku! Aku tidak berguna."

Sungmin meraih pintu mobil nampak akan membukanya. Tapi dia mendengus kesal saat pintu itu terkunci.

"Buka.. Buka pintunya."

"Jangan bertingkah konyol.. Kita harus pulang. Diamlah di kursimu."

Sungmin tak mengindahkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang memang sedang didominasi pengaruh alkohol itupun terus-terusan menggedor-gedor pintu mobil dari dalam.

"Bukaaaa! Aku tidak mau pulang!"

**DOK **

**DOK **

**DOK **

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya menahan kesal. Kenapa pria ini begitu keras kepala?

"Lee Sungmin, diamlah. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang berpikiran aku sedang melakukan hal macam-macam terhadapmu. Jadi berhentilah menggedor-gedor pintu."

**DOK **

**DOK **

**DOK **

Sungmin terus menggedor pintu.

"Kembalilah duduk dengan benar dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Perintah Kyuhyun masih dengan suara tenang miliknya.

**DOK **

**DOK **

**DOK **

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan kesal.

"Lee Sungmin." peringatnya lagi.

**DOK **

**DOK **

**DOK **

"Berhentilah, kumohon."

**DOK **

**DOK **

**DOK **

"Yaishh! Kau ini keras kepala sekali!"

Kyuhyun berteriak sangat keras pada akhirnya. Dengan kesal ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyenderkan tubuh pemuda itu kembali ke kursinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan ucapanku? Berhentilah berprilaku kanak-kanak."

Diambilnya sabuk pengaman dan dipasangkannya pada Sungmin.

"Ya Lee Sungm-"

Teriakan Kyuhyun terhenti begitu saja. Saat ia mendongak dan melihat wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Kau.. Menangis?"

Pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman Sungmin terlepas begitu saja. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ekspresi Sungmin akan seperti ini.

Ini.. Ini sulit dipercaya. Pria yang selalu berteriak padanya kini sedang menangis.

"Ma.. Maaf. Apa.. Aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang masih tak percaya.

Sungmin memandang sayu wajah Kyuhyun di depannya. Senyum miris terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"Sejak aku lahir.. sampai menjadi Direktur, hidupku sudah diatur oleh ayahku. Kupikir setelah itu.. tidak ada lagi yang akan mengaturku. Ternyata Ayahku mengirimmu. Apa.. aku tidak seberguna itu sampai-sampai kalian.. mengatur hidupku seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat. Apa ini sisi lain Lee Sungmin yang arogan?

"Sungmin-ssi. Tenanglah." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kenapa kalian.. Mengaturku? Selalu.. Mengaturku?" Suara lirih Sungmin kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun memandang mata Sungmin yang telah basah itu. Ya Tuhan.. Apalagi ini?

"Kami mengaturmu karena kau memang sulit diatur." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Dan aku menjadi pembangkang karena aku muak dengan segala peraturan!" Balas Sungmin berteriak.

Kyuhyun membasahi permukaan bibirnya yang kering. Tahan.. Tahan Cho. Kau sadar sepenuhnya dan Sungmin tengah mabuk. Jadi kaulah yang harus bertingkah normal disini.

"Tidurlah.. Selagi aku menyetir menuju rumahmu.. Tidurlah."

Sungmin segera menahan lengan Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu nampak akan kembali beringsut pada kursi kemudinya.

"Jawab aku.. Apa aku benar-benar tidak berguna?"

Kembali Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Berhentilah menanyakan hal konyol."

"Jawab aku.. Hanya jawab aku. Apa aku benar-benar tidak berguna?"

"Sudahlah."

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Oh baiklah! Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai terpancing emosi.

"Kau berguna. Jadi berhentilah bertanya hal itu lagi."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lama.

"Tidak, bohong. Kau bohong. Katakan yang jujur. Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Kau berguna. Percayalah."

"Tidak."

"Lee Sungmin."

"Kau berbohong!"

"Aku jujur, kau berguna."

"Tidak!"

"Berguna!"

"Tidak!"

"Berguna!"

"Tid- eumpptth.."

Tanpa adanya kontrol lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun pun secara tiba-tiba mencium bibir Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sekuat tenaga saat bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir milik Sungmin.

Tidak, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirinya lakukan ini. Dia hanya tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia lakukan terhadap Sungmin.

Dengan tubuh gemetar Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia kembali menatap mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah. Suaranya hilang.. Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersuara. Berbicaralah Cho! Katakan sesuatu!

Pemuda jangkung itu menggerakkan bolamatanya gelisah. Apa? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Kau.."

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Sungmin kembali saat suara bermarga Lee itu kembali terdengar.

"Apa.. Yang kau.."

Tidak! Jangan berbicara! Jangan lanjutkan ucapanmu Lee Sungmin!

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya tengah berkeringat luar biasa saat ini.

"Apa.. Kenapa kau malah.. Menci- Eumpptt."

Dan sekali lagi. Cho Kyuhyun mendiamkan Sungmin dengan menggunakan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Cont-

5771 words -,- kepanjangan ga sih? Kalo kata aku sih kepanjangan.

Terima kasih buat yang masih mengikuti ff aneh satu ini.. Review sangat diharapkan bagi kalian yang membaca. Maaf kalo kalian ngerasa updatenya lama, urusan pendidikan lagi hangat-hangatnya -,- dimulai sibuk UN.. lanjot persiapan buat SBMPTN dan tes-tes lainnya. Ini aja udh kusempet-sempetin update. Sedih ngeliat komen yg komplain masalah update lama, yahh kalo ga sibuk.. pasti ga akan lama ;( disini mau koar2 sedikit.. pasti kalian pernah mikir kenapa sih aku jarang banget balesin komen, yahh.. aku ini tipe org yg sedikit malas berbicara(?) tp aku baca tiap review kalian kok ^^ Berharap semua kesibukan yg lagi ribet2nya ini segera berakhir.. jadi doakan kelulusan UN dan SNMPTN/SBMPTN yang aku ikutin ya *tetep minta doa* maaf klo koar-koar ini nambah manjang-manjangin **words **di layar kaya anda #plak. Terima Kasih, Rnr ya :)


	4. Chapter 3

- Babble - KyuMin - Yaoi - Chapter 3 -

.

.

.

**KRING **

**KRING **

**KRING **

Bunyi dering alarm jam waker terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga. Sungmin yang terlihat masih terbaring pulas di atas ranjang pelan-pelan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tangannya memijat pelan keningnya. Dengan kesal ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap sumber suara. Segera ia meraih jam waker itu dan melemparnya ke lantai.

**PRAK **

Sejak kapan ia punya jam waker hahh? Apa ini ulah Cho Kyuhyun juga? Tapi kapan dia menaruh benda pengganggu tidur itu disana?

Sungminpun lebih memilih sikap tak perduli. Kembali ia memijat keningnya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Aku benci hangover," Gerutunya.

Dia meneliti pakaian yang tengah ia gunakan saat ini, sudah berubah. Siapa yang menggantinya? Apa pelayannya? Lalu.. Siapa yang mengantarnya pulang? Apakah Cho Kyuhyun?

Ekspresi Sungmin sontak berubah pucat pasih. Ia ingat kalau dia mabuk berat semalam. Dan yang ia takutkan adalah.. ketika dirinya mabuk maka ia akan selalu mengoceh tak jelas. Setidaknya itu yang ia ingat ketika bangun tidur setelah semalamnya mabuk.

"Apa Kyuhyun yang bersamaku ketika mabuk? Jadi dia melihatku yang mengoceh tak jelas?"

Sungmin memegang kepalanya frustasi. Kyuhyun sudah melihatnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan itu memalukan!

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?"

Sungmin mulai bergerak gelisah di atas kasur. Kyuhyun pasti akan menatapnya aneh setelah ini!

"Apa saja yang kulakukan semalam? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya sendirian.

Sungmin kembali mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Sebuah ingatan mengenai dia yang meracau tak karuan sebelum dibopong Kyuhyun untuk memasuki mobilpun muncul.

"Hahh! Benar-benar memalukan!"

Dengan brutal ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sungmin kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian selanjutnya. Apa.. Apa yang ia lakukan ketika di mobil?

Sebuah bayangan muncul di pikirannya.

"AKU MENANGIS?! TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Sungmin kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dengan kian frustasi ia berguling-guling disana.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ahhhh! Aku sudah tidak mempunyai muka lagi di depannya!"

Sungmin memukul-mukul bantal gulingnya sebal. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya mabuk? Kenapa pula ia lupa kalau dia akan selalu bertingkah aneh kalau mabuk? Dan kenapa harus Kyuhyun?!

"Lalu apalagi yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Dengan wajah yang tertekuk masam, Sungmin kembali mengingat-ingat.

Bayangan saat ia dan Kyuhyun beradu mulut melintas di kepalanya. Dan setelah itu.. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba..

"MENCIUMKU?!"

Seketika Sungmin kembali bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dengan mata melotot.

"DIA MENCIUMKU?! DUA KALI!" teriaknya semakin seperti orang gila.

Sungmin meraih gulingnya dan menggigit benda itu menahan kekesalan.

"CHO KYUHYUN KUBUNUH KAU!"

.

.

.

Sekitar 5 pelayan perempuan disana mengintip dari arah dapur. Mereka sesekali terlihat berbisik-bisik sembari menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang nampak gelisah di sofa yang berada di ruangan tengah. Kyuhyun sudah sesuai jadwal seperti kemarin kalau dia akan datang pagi-pagi untuk menjemput Sungmin ke kantor.

Tapi sesuatu membuat mereka bingung. Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun yang nampak sudah rapi dengan jasnya itu terlihat begitu gelisah disana.

"Ahjumma!"

Sontak kelima pelayan yang tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun tersebut bergerak panik saat sosok yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan malah menoleh kearah mereka.

Keempat pelayan disanapun dengan kompak mendorong salah satu rekan mereka yang terbiasa dibully untuk mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang memanggil.

Melihat takdirnya itupun pelayan tersebut dengan ragu-ragu mendekat menuju Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Tuan?" Tanyanya sopan.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah kamar Sungmin yang berada di lantai atas sebentar.

"Apa Lee Sungmin belum juga bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum tuan."

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi gundahnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun dan kembali pada posisinya di sofa. Sementara itu si pelayan kembali ke belakang untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya frustasi. Dia masih teringat-ingat aksi gilanya yang mencium Sungmin ketika mabuk. Mana dua kali!

"Aishhh ini gila.. Apa dia akan mengingatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda itu benar-benar gelisah. Sungguh.. kejadian Mencium semalam sangat diluar kesadarannya. Maksudnya itu.. Itu terjadi begitu saja.

"Aku bisa mati di tangannya kalau dia mengingat itu." Racau Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terus menarik-narik rambutnya. Lihatlah dia sekarang! Untuk menerobos ke kamar Sungmin seperti yang dia lakukan kemarin saja dia sudah tidak ada muka. Yahh walaupun tindakannya itu ditahan oleh beberapa pelayan.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun mendongak dan menemukan sosok Sungmin yang sedang berdiri tepat di atas tangga. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tambah gugup.

"Kau.. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbasa-basi.

Sedangkan disana Sungmin masih memasang wajah menyeramkannya.

"Cepat naik dan ikut aku ke ruanganku, sekarang!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sungminpun berlalu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Ya Tuhan.. Bantu aku." Gumamnya dan kemudian bangkit dari sofa menuju ruangan Sungmin di atas.

Ketika kakinya sudah berpijak tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang Sungmin maksud tadi. Kyuhyun nampak ragu untuk meraih knop pintu. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.. Akankah ia bisa selamat setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan ini?

"Tenang.. Tenang. Kau harus tenang Kyu." Ucapnya seraya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas panjang Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Setibanya di dalam ruangan. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus menelan salivanya saat matanya sudah menangkap sosok Sungmin tengah duduk di sofa sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam kearahnya.

"Duduk."

Satu kata perintah yang diucapkan Sungmin membuat batin Kyuhyun makin bergejolak. Namun mengingat eksistensinya di depan Sungmin selama ini, Kyuhyunpun dengan bersusah payah tetap menunjukkan ekspresi tenangnya.

Sekali lagi tarikan nafas panjang Kyuhyun ambil saat bokongnya sudah menyentuh busa sofa. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kenapa pemuda ini sungguh mengerikan? Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu sebabnya kenapa aku menyuruhmu kesini?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Tidak.. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sungmin kian tajam melayangkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. Sontak saja ketika diberi tatapan mengerikan seperti itupun membuat Kyuhyun kalang kabut.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Kalau tidak.. Kau habis di ruangan ini."

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin padanya.. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Apa? Apa dia harus mengaku?

"YA CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Araso! Araso! Aku mengaku menciummu semalam! Dua kali! Puas?!"

Setelah melakukan pengakuan di saat yang terjepit. Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya kasar. Aishhh.. Memalukan!

"Kenapa kau menciumku hahhh? Kau pikir aku mau kau cium? Memangnya kau siapa? Teman bukan.. Pacar apalagi. Sekali mungkin bisa kutolerir. Tapi kenapa kau menciumku dua kali?! Kau taruh dimana otakmu itu hahh?!"

Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya saat Sungmin mengomel di hadapannya. Astaga! Cerewetnya datang lagi.

"Habisnya kau selalu mengoceh! Kau pikir malam-malam mendengar ocehanmu itu menyenangkan?! Kau mabuk! Kalau kau dalam keadaan sadar mungkin sudah kupukul kepalamu itu! Tapi aku masih mempunyai hati nurani pada orang mabuk yang kehilangan akal sepertimu untuk tidak menjedotkan kepalamu saat itu juga!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Sungmin menganga. Berani-beraninya dia balas membentak Lee Sungmin?

"Kenapa kau yang malah membentakku?! Kau tersangkanya disini!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku minta maaf!"

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf kepalamu hahh?!"

"Ya! Kenapa bicaramu tidak sopan begini? Kau pikir aku mau menciummu? Kalau tidak terdesak aku juga tidak mau!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung melempar pandangan mereka masing-masing kearah lain. Keduanya nampak mengerikan.

"Awas kalau kau menyukaiku Cho!"

Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh.

"Tidak akan! Kau pikir aku menciummu karena menyukaimu? Jangan bercanda!"

"Tapi gelagatmu mencurigakan! Kau menciumku!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menciummu? Aku juga suka mencium anjing dan kucingku di rumah."

"Jadi kau menyamakanku dengan peliharaanmu?!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau saja yang terlalu sadar diri."

"Ya!"

Sungmin kembali berteriak kalap. Ya Tuhan! Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar bermulut besar!

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu!" Ujar Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak!" balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya guna menenangkan diri. Tuhan.. Tolong dia.

"Lupakan semua kejadian semalam! Jangan mengungkitnya lagi. Kau paham?!"

"Oke! Memangnya untuk apa diingat-ingat?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil di dalam hati. Ya.. Setidaknya sejauh ini si Mulut besar di depannya itu tak membahas mengenai dirinya yang menangis. Jadi alangkah baiknya kalau semua kejadian semalam mereka lupakan.

"Baiklah! Lupakan semuanya dan jangan pernah membahasnya lagi! Lupakan!" Ucap Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Araso! Kau tenang saja!"

Sungmin bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Sementara Kyuhyun memandangi tubuh Sungmin yang bergerak menuju pintu dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa kau malah pergi? Kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya kalau mau keluar ya keluar. Kau punya kaki kan? Lagipula pembicaraan kita sudah selesai." Jawab Sungmin acuh.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mau bersiap? Kau tidak lihat aku masih memakai piyama? Tidak mungkin aku ke kantor dengan piyama kan?"

Kyuhyun cengo mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Benar juga, batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak gelisah ketika di mobil. Oh ayolah.. Mana bisa dia tenang menyetir kalau sedari tadi mata Sungmin terus menatapnya lekat.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun meminta.

Sungguh! Sungmin membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Tatapan Sungmin yang dilayangkan padanya itu seperti seorang pelisi yang tengah mempelototi tersangka tindak kejahatan.

"Perjalanan kita masih panjang Cho. Ini baru dimulai. Tapi kau sudah menciumku. Kau mengkhawatirkan."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Itu terjadi karena aku dalam posisi panik dan terdesak."

"Memangnya aku bisa percaya dengan ucapanmu?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Yahhh.. Sepertinya menarik nafas panjang sudah menjadi kebiasaan dirinya kalau berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja.. Kenapa kau takut sekali? Walaupun.. Yahh.. Walaupun nantinya mungkin aku menyukaimu.. Tapi kalau kau tidak menyukaiku.. Maka aku akan mengaku pada kedua orangtua kita kalau aku tidak menyukaimu. Itu sih kalau aku jadi menyukaimu. Tapi kurasa tidak akan."

Sungmin memutar kedua bolamatanya malas. Pemuda manis itu menyanggah kepalanya dengan menggunakan telapak tangan miliknya yang bertumpu pada jendela mobil.

"Aku harap kau bisa memegang ucapanmu. Aku sudah muak dengan kebohongan."

Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak kearah Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu nampak berbeda saat ini.

"Kau.. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak bereaksi apa-apa atas ucapan Kyuhyun. Pemuda Lee itu hanya membuang pandangannya keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun melirik-lirik Sungmin. Hei.. Kenapa tidak merespon ucapannya?

"Aku bilang.. Aku bilang kau bisa mempercayaiku." Ulang Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja Sungmin tak mendengar ucapannya tadi kan?

"Kenapa aku harus begitu mudahnya mempercayaimu? Terkadang seseorang yang sudah kita kenal lama saja masih bisa berbohong. Lalu kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih nampak melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Pemuda manis itu nampak seperti orang yang menganut krisis kepercayaan terhadap orang lain. Apa.. Sebelumnya dia pernah dibohongi? Dan itu menyisakan bekas mendalam?

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku.. Karena aku menghargaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat itu. Pemuda itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya menuju jalan. Ketika dirasanya mobil yang dia kendarai sudah tiba tepat di depan gedung. Kyuhyun dengan segera memberhentikan mobil.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin yang nampak baru saja beringsut untuk keluar mobil.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil dan membuka pintu mobil. Ketika Direktur muda itu baru saja membuka pintu. Entah darimana tiba-tiba sosok Donghae muncul.

"Hyung! Kau datang lebih pagi.. Tidak biasanya."

Ucapan Donghae masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam mobil. Setidaknya jendela pintu dimana Sungmin keluar barusan tidak tertutup.

"Aku masuk dulu. Kau juga masuklah. Kenapa kau berkeliaran di jam kerja seperti ini?" Ucapan Sungmin terdengar lebih seperti menasehati. Jauh dari kata memarahi ketika bersamanya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dari dalam mobil sosok Sungmin yang berbeda ketika bersama Donghae. Setidaknya lelaki itu lebih beruntung darinya yang harus tiap pagi mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Ah bukan setiap pagi, mungkin setiap saat.

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

Lamunan Kyuhyun seketika buyar saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

Kyuhyun mendapati sosok Donghae yang tengah berdiri dan bertumpu di kaca pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Sungmin hyung kenapa?" Tanya Donghae sembari menunjuk ke belakang tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan Sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Donghae mengangguk paham.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya."

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Kalau pagi-pagi begini sangat sensitif. Jadi kau harus maklum. Tapi.. Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya. Kau akan mulai terbiasa dengan sifat dingin dan cerewetnya itu. Oh ya sudah kalau begitu.. Aku permisi masuk ke dalam juga ya.. Sampai jumpa."

"Donghae-ssi tunggu sebentar!"

Donghae kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya ada apa?"

Kyuhyun sejenak diam nampak berpikir.

"Bisa malam ini kita bicara sesuatu? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Donghae sedikit menimbang-nimbang ajakan Kyuhyun.

"Ya.. Kurasa aku tidak ada pekerjaan lain setelah pulang kantor."

Donghae mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyodorkan kartu namanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hubungi saja aku nanti."

Donghae dengan segera berlari kecil memasuki gedung. Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Apa dia.. Mempercayai Donghae?"

.

.

.

"Hyung."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Saat matanya menemukan sosok Donghae. Iapun kembali menatap kertas-kertas yang berada di atas mejanya.

"Oh kau.. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Donghae duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau rajin ke kantor belakangan ini. Aku senang melihatnya."

"Ada tidaknya aku disini. Perusahaan akan baik-baik saja. Ayahku mempunyai banyak kaki tangan untuk menggerakkan perusahaan."

"Akan lebih baik kalau Putera tuan besar Lee sendiri yang menjalankan perusahaan."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Apa kau mau perusahaan ini? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu. Hae-ah." Tanya Sungmin dan menatap Donghae disana.

"Hyung.. Jangan mulai lagi."

Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya nampak seperti menyerah.

"Oke oke.. Aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Sungmin.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri meja Sungmin.

"Ini.."

Sungmin menatap map yang baru saja diletakkan Donghae di atas mejanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Proposal proyek baru antara perusahaanmu dengan perusahaan lain. Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang perusahaan yang akan menjadi mitra bisnis terbesar kita ini. Kau bisa membaca data perusahaan itu lebih detailnya. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu Hyung. Ketika proposal ini sampai di mejaku.. Mereka bilang agar segera memberikannya pada ayahmu. Tapi kurasa kau juga harus tahu kalau ada proyek sebesar ini yang akan dibangun oleh ayahmu bersama perusahaan itu."

Sungmin mengambil map berwarna biru tua itu untuk mendekat padanya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan membacanya."

Donghae tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada Sungmin.

"Aku pamit keluar dulu Hyung."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil dan memandang sosok Donghae yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

Setelah sosok Donghae sudah benar-benar tidak ada.

Sungmin membuka map itu dan sesegera mungkin membaca sesuatu disana.

Matanya terhenti pada suatu tulisan yang ada disana.

"Sudah kukira. Ini perusahaan milik Cho family."

Sungmin melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Pada susunan nama-nama petinggi yang berperan dalam proyek di proposal tersebut, Sungmin tak menemukan nama Cho Kyuhyun disana.

"Nama bocah itu tidak ada disini. Apa dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini? Kurasa dia tidak sedang memperalatku demi bisnis keluarga kan?"

Sungmin menutup map tersebut dan kembali merenung. Kyuhyun sama seperti dirinya. Hanya dibuat sebagai alat penyatuan untuk mengokohkan bisnis besar di antara dua belah keluarga.

"Perjodohan ini harus segera berakhir."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi nampak menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobilpun dengan segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat sosok Sungmin baru saja keluar dari dalam gedung.

"Lama sekali. Tumben kau keluarnya terlalu sore." Keluh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik tak suka kearah pemuda itu.

"Siapa suruh kau menjemputku? Itukan kemauanmu." Ujar Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan memilih untuk tenang. Sungmin masih sensitif. Jadi jangan membalas ocehan pemuda manis itu Kyu!

"Araso.. Masuklah.. Kita pulang."

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk mempersilakan Sungmin agar segera masuk.

Setelah keduanya sudah sama-sama berada dalam mobil. Kyuhyunpun dengan segera menjalankan mobil itu.

Di tengah perjalanan seperti biasanya tak ada percakapan berarti di antara mereka berdua hingga saat terdengar bunyi ponsel milik Sungmin berdering.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Sungmin yang tengah mengangkat telponnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kalimat pertanyaan tanpa salam itu langsung dilempar Sungmin pada seseorang disebrang sana.

"..."

"Apa? Dia datang? Untuk apa anak itu datang? Mengganggu saja!"

"..."

"Baiklah.. Pastikan semua bendaku tidak dia sentuh dan awas kalau bocah itu masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kalian semuanya kupecat."

**FLIP **

Sungmin kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Wajah pemuda itu yang memang awalnya sudah ketus kini bertambah ketus.

"Bisa kau lebih cepat? Ada orang menyebalkan yang datang ke rumahku!" Desak Sungmin agar Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Ara.. Araso.."

Kyuhyunpun sedikit menambah laju mobilnya. Ya hanya sedikit. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih jauh untuk menambah banyak kecepatan mobil.

Dalam waktu yang terbilang bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu lama. Merekapun akhirnya tiba. Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka pintu mobil dan berlalu keluar.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi saat melihat tingkah Sungmin. Memangnya ada apa? Dan akhirnya.. Setelah menyimpan begitu banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepala. Kyuhyunpun ikut keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kesini hehh bocah?!"

Suara teriakan Sungmin yang seperti biasanya menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun di dalam rumah. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sosok Sungmin yang tengah berdiri dengan sesosok pemuda lain disana.

"Paman Lee sudah mengizinkan. Paman bilang aku bisa tinggal di rumah ini bersama Hyung. Boleh ya Hyung?"

Sosok asing itu dengan cepat meraih tangan Sungmin dan memegangnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu! jangan sentuh-sentuh aku!"

Dengan cepat Sungmin menarik tangannya dan membuat tubuh pemuda asing itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku! Dasar menyebalkan!" Bentakan Sungmin membuat ruangan tengah itu hening. Puluhan pelayan yang sedari tadi juga ikut menontonpun masih diam tak bergerak.

"Hyung.. Sungmin Hyung.. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"Habisnya aku muak denganmu! Kau selalu datang mengangguku! Dasar bocah!"

"Hyung masih membenciku karena hal itu?"

"Menurutmu? Apa aku harus menjamu kedatanganmu setelah kau melakukan hal itu padaku? Jangan bermimpi."

Sungmin melepas jas kerjanya dan melemparnya kearah pemuda asing yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Seperti biasa.. Kau tinggal disini tidak gratis! Cuci jas itu. Dan kalian semua pelayan!"

Sungmin memandang satu persatu pelayannya.

"Jangan melayani bocah ini! Aku pemilik rumah ini.. Araso?!"

Sungmin segera berlalu dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu satu persatu pelayan yang nampak diam kini mulai mendekati sosok asing yang masih terduduk di lantai disana.

Kyuhyun mengamati kejadian yang ada di depannya dengan kening berkerut. Sebenarnya ini ada apa?

"Oh ahjumma.."

Kyuhyun menahan salah satu pelayan yang lewat di depannya.

"Ya Tuan?"

"Siapa pria itu?"

Si Pelayan menoleh kearah sosok yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Oh dia Tuan Muda Kim Ryeowook. Dia sepupu Tuan Lee Sungmin."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Pelayan itu kembali berlalu.

Kyuhyun mengamati sosok yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh pelayan-pelayan disana.

Bahkan dengan sepupunya sendiri dia bersikap seperti itu, batin Kyuhyun. Tapi.. Kenapa kalau dengan Donghae..

"Sebenarnya siapa Lee Donghae bagi Sungmin?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kedua pria itu kini nampak sedang bersandar di badan mobil masing-masing. Kyuhyun benar-benar menghubungi Donghae agar bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dan sekarang tibalah mereka berdua disini. Di pinggir jalan dengan menghadap kearah sungai kecil di depan mereka berdua pada malam hari ini.

Kyuhyun menolehkan pada sosok Donghae yang nampak masih asik bergelut dengan ponselnya.

"Maaf menganggumu malam-malam seperti ini."

Kyuhyun pertama kali yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Jangan sungkan seperti itu." Jawab Donghae namun masih bergelut dengan games ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Tapi maaf kalau pertanyaanku agak sedikit tidak sopan. Hanya saja aku penasaran."

Donghae tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tanya saja.. Selagi aku bisa menjawab akan kujawab. Coba kutebak.. Kau mau bertanya tentang Sungmin Hyung kan?"

Donghae sedikit melirik Kyuhyun disana. Dan kembali ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada ponsel.

"Ya.. Ini tentang Sungmin."

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearah Donghae yang nampak tak terlalu memperdulikan ucapannya disini. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin bisa bersikap sedikit 'jinak' dengan pemuda yang memiliki sikap seperti ini?

"Sudah berapa lama kau dan Sungmin saling mengenal?"

Donghae sedikit bergeming dari games ponselnya saat Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu. Namun itu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik saja. Buru-buru ia kembali memainkan gamesnya.

"Aku kenal dengannya sudah sejak bangku SMA.. Itu sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Sudah dia duga mereka pasti sudah kenal lama.

Kyuhyun membasahi bibirnya pelan. Apalagi yang harus dia tanyakan?

"Eumm.. Boleh kutahu seperti apa hubungan diantara kalian berdua?"

Donghae kembali melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang berada disana.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat selama ini. Seperti itu, yahh hanya seperti itu." Jawab Donghae singkat karena fokusnya masih terpusat pada games ponselnya.

Kyuhyun belum terlalu puas mendengar jawaban Donghae. Dia yakin ada hal lain diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah berpikir kalau kau dan Sungmin berpacaran. Karena sungguh jarang melihat Sungmin bersikap seperti itu saat bersama orang lain, apalagi denganku."

Donghae mempausekan games ponselnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Pemuda Lee itu menarik nafas panjangnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.."

Kyuhyun menoleh kembali saat Donghae terdengar memanggil namanya.

Donghae ikut menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan kini mereka berduapun saling tatap.

"Kami tidak berpacaran."

Ucapan Donghae terdengar tenang. Ya.. Dirinya dan Sungmin tidak sedang berpacaran.

"Tapi.. Kami pernah berpacaran sebelumnya."

**DEG **

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Perkataan Donghae terlalu jauh di luar jangkauan spekulasi-spekulasi yang selama ini ada di kepalanya.

"Sungmin.. bisa dibilang.. dia adalah mantan kekasihku."

.

.

.

Cont-


	5. Chapter 4

BABBLE

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Romance & Comedy

Length : Chaptered.

.

Boys Love

.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

Chapter 4

.

"Sungmin.. bisa dibilang.. dia adalah mantan kekasihku."

Ucapan Donghae kembali terngiang-ngiang di dalam telinganya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengendarai mobil berulang kali menarik nafas dan menghelanya. Luar biasa. Kejutan apa lagi yang dia dapatkan mengenai Lee Sungmin huhh? Mantan kekasih? "Sulit dipercaya." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa memprediksi bahwasanya Sungmin dan Donghae memang mempunyai hubungan yang tidak biasa. Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa mereka masih berhubungan 'baik' dengan status mantan kekasih? Tidakkah itu akan terlihat canggung?

**CKIT **

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di tempat parkir gedung apartemennya. Dengan segera ia turun dan melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Setibanya di depan pintu apartemen dan ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit melihat lampu apartemen itu yang menyala. Seingatnya ketika ia keluar tadi pagi semua lampu sudah dia matikan.

"Oh sayang.. Kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai melepas sepatunyapun mendongak saat sebuah suara terdengar. Matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang sangat dikenalinya berdiri disana. "Umma? Umma datang?"

Kyuhyun langsung melangkah masuk dan mengikuti arah sang Ibu berjalan. Ternyata sang Ibu menuju dapurnya. Kyuhyun menghampiri sang Ibu yang nampak tengah sibuk mewadahi berbagai makanan dari plastik ke dalam wadah makanan yang lebih tertutup rapat.

"Umma membawakanmu makanan. Jadi Umma kemari. Umma tahu kau sibuk sehingga mungkin saja tak sempat memasak dan malah memilih makan di luar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang Ibu. Ia melangkah mendekati lemari es, membukanya lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sana. "Setidaknya aku makan makanan yang sehat. Umma tenang saja." Tukas Kyuhyun dan kemudian menenggak air es yang ada di dalam botol tersebut.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan putera Tuan Lee itu?"

"UHUK!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum itupun sontak tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak disangka-sangka tersebut dari Ibunya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengelap bibirnya dan menutup botol tersebut. "Umma.. tanya apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali memastikan ucapan Ibunya.

Sang Ibu menoleh sejenak kearah sang putera dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya pada makanan. "Umma tanya bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Putera Tuan Lee. Apa berlangsung baik?"

Kyuhyun membuka kembali lemari es dan menaruh botol minumnya disana. Ia menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan duduk. "Memangnya hubungan seperti apa yang bisa terjalin hanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mulai membuka jas kerjanya dan melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang mengikat lehernya.

"Apa dia anak yang baik? Anak Tuan Lee itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan sang Ibu. Baik? Entahlah. Coba kalau ibunya bertanya apa dia cerewet dan mudah marah. Mungkin ia bisa menjawabnya tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikitpun. "Sejauh ini belum ada bagian tubuhku yang terluka. Jadi kurasa dia orang baik." Jawab Kyuhyun sarat canda.

Kyuhyun melepas ikatan dasinya dan segera meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Sementara itu sang Ibu masih memandangi puteranya dengan datar. "Kalau kau merasa sulit dengan perjodohan ini. Kau bisa membicarakannya dengan Appamu Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sang Ibu. "Sudah kulakukan. Tapi Appa tetap saja tidak mendengarkanku."

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Setiap kali kau tak menyukai sesuatu yang Appamu lakukan padamu.. kau pasti bilang pada kami kalau kau tak menyukainya. Tapi kau sama sekali tak berniat lebih untuk menghentikan sikap Appamu yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya itu. Kau selalu menuruti semua perkataannya. Bersikaplah sekali-kali tegas. Mungkin Appamu akan sadar kalau kau bisa melakukan segala hal sesuai keputusanmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun tertunduk lemas. Ia menjatuhnya kepalanya di atas meja makan dengan lesuh. "Tidak apa. Selagi aku bisa menyanggupi kemauan Appa. Tidak masalah untukku."

"Termasuk pasangan hidup?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah sang Ibu. Benar. Gara-gara perjodohan ini dia nyaris harus mengubur hidup-hidup mimpinya dan menikahi seseorang yang sama sekali di luar jangkauan tipenya. Tapi bukankah hanya 3 bulan saja kan? Setelah itu perjodohan ini akan segera berakhir. Benar! Ya benar!

"Tenang saja. Umma jangan khawatir."

"Tenang saja? Kyuhyun-ah.. Apa mungkin kau menyukai anak Tuan Lee itu?"

"Mwo?!"

Kyuhyun sontak berteriak. Apa-apaan itu? Menyukai? Tidak! "Tidak! Kenapa Umma malah bicara seperti itu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat santai sekali?"

"Siapa bilang aku terlihat santai? Umma kan tahu sendiri aku selalu tenang dalam menghadapi segala sesuatu. Jadi serumit apapun permasalahan tak akan membuatku gelabakan." Terang Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Umma.. Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku dulu ya. Mau ganti baju." Pamit Kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas anggukan pelan sang Ibu.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menyalakan lampu disana. Setibanya di dalam kamar langsung saja ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Kembali pikirannya yang muncul ketika saat dia mengemudi tadi mengisi otaknya.

Lee Sungmin adalah mantan kekasih Lee Donghae.

Setidaknya seperti itulah deretan kalimat yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Sampai sekarang dia masih belum percaya atas ucapan Donghae tersebut. "Aishhh! Dia membuatku penasaran." Gerutu Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun membalas salam sapaan beberapa pelayan rumah Sungmin dengan senyuman ramah. Sejak dirinya yang sering bolak-balik ke rumah ini. Sampai-sampai pelayan-pelayannya sudah kenal dengan wujudnya. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di salah satu sofa disana. Sepertinya sofa itu sudah menjadi Kursi Tunggu miliknya saat sedang menunggu Sungmin keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun mengamati keadaan rumah itu dengan seksama. Terkadang ia berpikir Sungmin Cerewet itu beruntung memiliki pelayan sebegini banyaknya di rumah. Coba bayangkan kalau tidak ada pelayan yang hilir mudik di rumah sebesar ini? Mungkin tempat ini akan lebih pantas disebut sebagai rumah hantu.

**PRANG! **

Kyuhyun langsung meloncat dari sofa saat suara benda pecah menyentaknya yang sedang melamun. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri sumber suara. Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun tertegun melihat pemuda yang disinyalir merupakan Saudara Lee Sungmin yang dirinya lihat kemarin itu tengah berdiri dengan kondisi telapak tangan yang tengah mengucur darah begitu banyak. Kyuhyun mengamati piring-piring yang sudah hancur berantakan di lantai. "Ada apa ini?"

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sosok Ryeowook yang masih berdiri mematung disana. Tapi kalau melihat ekspresi wajahnya itu.. Pemuda itu juga nampak menahan sakit. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Matanya kembali melihat kearah telapak tangan Ryeowook. Kenapa darahnya keluar sebegini banyaknya?

"Tolong ambilkan obat dan perban. Siapa saja tolong ambilkan." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar memerintah para pelayan yang berkumpul disana. Tapi tak satupun dari pelayan itu yang bergerak. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kalian sedang apa? Ambilkan perban! Kalian tidak lihat darahnya sudah keluar banyak begini?" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal bercampur panik. Ayolah.. Siapa yang tidak panik kalau melihat seseorang sedang berdarah di hadapannya hahh?

"Maaf Tuan Kyuhyun.. Tuan Lee Sungmin memerintahkan kami agar tidak membantu Tuan Ryeowook dalam hal apapun."

Kyuhyun menganga mendengar penjelasan salah satu dari pelayan itu. Apa dia bilang? Itu hal konyol! Tanpa mengomel lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Biasanya kotak P3K diletakkan di dalam dapur kan? Setelah mendapat kotak P3K disana. Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Ryeowook dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung memperban telapak tangan pemuda itu untuk menghalau darah lebih banyak keluar.

"Hanya untuk sementara. Sekarang ikut aku kedepan. Lukamu mesti diobati. Ini bisa infeksi kalau dibiarkan. Katja."

Kyuhyun kembali membawa kotak P3K dan membawa Ryeowook ke depan untuk diobati. Sesampainya di ruang tengah. Mereka berdua langsung duduk disana. Kyuhyun kembali membuka perban itu dan mulai mengoleskan betadin pada luka tersebut. Kyuhyun berulang kali mendongak menatap Ryeowook mencoba melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda itu nampak tak meringis sedikitpun?

"Anda.."

"Oh itu.. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Pegacara Lee Sungmin. Pasti kau kaget ya melihatku? Hehe.. Maaf." Cengir Kyuhyun. Yahh dia lupa kalau dia belum sama sekali berkenalan dengan pemuda ini.

"Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun-ssi.. Terima kasih." Ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ramah dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada telapak tangan Ryeowook. "Kau.. Sepupu Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Baiklah.. Sifat terlalu ingin tahu milik Kyuhyun keluar.

"Ne. Ibu kami bersaudara."

Kyuhyun membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O'. Sekarang banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Lee Sungmin yang tengah mengantri di kepalanya menunggu untuk ditanyakan.

"Tadi kudengar.. Pelayan bilang Sungmin tidak memperbolehkan mereka membantumu. Kenapa? Dan juga.. Kenapa darahmu bisa begitu banyak keluar?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa melihat wajah Ryeowook. Dia takut mungkin saja setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang sedikit bernada Kepo itu tiba-tiba pemuda di hadapannya ini marah dan berteriak. Mungkin saja kan? Bukankah dia berdarah sama dengan Lee Sungmin yang Cerewet itu?

"Hyung membenciku. Dia sangat membenciku. Dan untuk masalah darah.. Aku mengidap Hemofilia."

Kyuhyun yang nampak baru saja selesai memasangkan kembali perban pada telapak tangan Ryeowookpun langsung mengangkat kepala dan menatap Ryeowook. Hemofilia? Itu penyakit sukarnya darah membeku ketika terluka. Penderita akan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah sebelum diobati. Kyuhyun pernah membaca mengenai penyakit ini sebelumnya. Katanya juga penyakit itu cukup fatal.

"Dia membenciku. Tapi kurasa dia pantas membenciku. Semuanya salahku." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook penuh rasa iba.

"Tapi walaupun begitu.. Tidak harus seperti itu? Kau kan terluka.. Masa dia memerintahkan pelayan agar-"

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan ucapannya saat sebuah suara menginterupsi perkataannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sungmin sudah berdiri disana dengan pakaian rapi. Mata Sungmin bergantian menatap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Cepat berdiri dan jalan. Bukankah kau kemari untuk menjemputku?"

Nada sinis itu kembali mengarah padanya. Setelah berbicara hal yang begitu singkat itu. Sungmin langsung berlalu keluar. Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya berulang kali. Ya Tuhan, sabarkanlah dirinya. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Ryeowook dan setelah itu segera berdiri.

"Aku sepertinya harus pergi dulu. Eumm.. Kotak ini tidak apa-apa kan kau saja yang membereskannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa. Biar aku saja. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan langsung beringsut dari sana. Ryeowook menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai berlalu itu dalam diam. Tapi senyum tipis terukir disana.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." Gumamnya lembut.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama bocah sial itu tadi?"

Sudah 10 menit mereka berdua tak berbicara satu sama lain. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk bertanya. Dia memang penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bisa bersama-sama tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih sebal dengan Sungmin. Dia tidak menyangka selain cerewet dan pemarah. Orang ini juga tidak mempunyai hati.

"Tentu saja urusanku. Kalian berduaan di rumahku." Balas Sungmin tak kalah sengit. Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Sungmin sekilas. Orang ini benar-benar..

"Dia terluka."

**DEG **

Raut wajah Sungmin langsung mengeras saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Terluka? Bagaimana bisa? Wookie mengidap penyakit Hemofilia kan? Terluka sedikit saja sudah fatal! "Terluka?" Sungmin bertanya sekali lagi. Nada suaranya masih terkontrol dengan baik.

Kyuhyun mencibir di posisinya. "Apa kau tidak punya hati?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tertegun. "Apa maksudmu?" desis Sungmin.

"Kau tahu dia mengidap Hemofilia kan? Lalu kenapa kau bisa-bisanya menyuruh pelayan agar tak membantunya. Setidaknya kau gunakan otakmu. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada? Mungkin saja Saudaramu itu sudah ada di alam baka akibat kehabisan darah."

Sungmin tercenung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Wookie berdarah? "Apa lukanya parah?"

"Tidak usah sok mengkhawatirkannya. Aku tahu jelas watakmu. Kau itu memang tidak punya hati. Aku tahu kau membencinya. Tadi aku mengobrol dengannya. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak harus membiarkan orang nyaris sekarat kan?"

Kyuhyun terus berbicara panjang lebar tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin yang sudah merubah ekspresinya dengan raut terluka. Pemuda itu memang sedang dalam keadaan mood yang kurang baik. Setidaknya itu sejak dia mengobrol dengan Donghae tadi malam.

"Memangnya apa masalah kalian? Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkannya? Aku rasa kalau melihat gelagatmu pasti itu bukan hal yang serius. Kau kan memang sering membesar-besarkan masalah kecil. Kau tidak sadar nyaris membuat anak orang nyaris mening-"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Kembali ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong akibat ucapan Sungmin. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia mengoceh panjang lebar Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin. Dia sempat tertegun melihat ekspresi terluka nampak jelas terlukis dari wajah pemuda manis itu. Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan raya. Walaupun begitu.. Setidaknya ia masih harus menyetir dengan benar.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi diamlah." Tidak hanya ekspresi terluka yang mengoar dari sana. Tapi nada suara Sungmin juga terdengar seperti itu.

"Aku tidak perduli kau menganggapku punya hati atau tidak. Tapi ini kehidupanku. Aku yang lebih tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi jangan mencoba menghakimiku."

Kyuhyun terdiam membisu. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin berbicara padanya dengan nada suara seperti ini. Pemuda manis itu memang sudah sering memarahi, mengomeli, dan meneriakinya. Tapi.. Nada suaranya berbeda dengan yang kali ini. Yang sekarang.. Kenapa terdengar begitu terluka?

Setibanya disana Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung seperti biasanya. Ia melirik kearah Sungmin yang langsung keluar dari mobil. Tepat sekali, saat itu juga sosok Donghaepun kembali muncul.

"Kenapa dia sering sekali muncul? Apa Sungmin tidak kesal diekori seperti itu? Aku saja yang melihatnya kesal." Gumam Kyuhyun dan langsung tancap gas dari sana.

.

.

"Sungmin Hyung!"

Donghae berjalan setengah berlari guna menyusul Sungmin yang entah kenapa sedari tadi dirinya panggil tapi tak kunjung menyahut ataupun menoleh. Tidak biasanya.

"Hyung.. Sungmin Hyung!" Donghae pada akhirnya mampu menyamakan posisi berdiri di samping Sungmin yang masih berjalan.

"Hyung.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Donghae cemas melihat ekspresi yang tidak biasanya dari Sungmin.

**TING! **

Pintu lift itu terbuka dan Donghae maupun Sungmin sama-sama melangkah masuk. Tapi tak terlihat kalau Sungmin akan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hyung.. Kau ada masalah? Bisa cerita denganku kalau mau."

Hanya tarikan nafas panjang yang terdengar disana. "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi diamlah."

**TING! **

Lift itu kembali terbuka dan Sungmin maupun Donghae melangkah keluar. "Hyung.. Kau membuatku cemas. Sungguh. Ada apa denganmu?"

**BRAKKK **

Tanpa disadari olehnya Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Sepertinya moodnya benar-benar rusak. "Ada apa dengannya?" Gumam Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Matanya menerawang jauh di luar sana. Belum lagi selesai kepusingannya mengenai perkataan Donghae semalam. Pagi ini Sungmin sudah membuatnya merasa bersalah sendiri. Kenapa dia harus memasang wajah terluka seperti itu sih? Kenapa tidak balas membentaknya saja? Itu akan lebih baik daripada yang seperti tadi. "Hahh~ ini benar-benar membuatku pusing."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menekan tombol radio di mobilnya. Sepertinya alangkah baiknya jika ia mendengar musik saja saat ini. Kyuhyun sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju radio dan jalanan. Tapi saat dia menoleh tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah benda asing yang juga tak bisa dibilang asing. Kyuhyun dengan segera meninggalkan radio mobilnya dan menepikan mobilnya untuk sejenak. Dia beringsut meraih benda yang terletak di dashboard mobilnya.

"Ponsel? Ini ponsel siapa?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kyuhyun mengotak-atik benda komunikasi tersebut. Tapi sepertinya benda itu dikunci dengan password. "Ahh! Apa ini punya Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Benar, sepertinya ini punya pria itu. Tapi kenapa bisa-bisanya ketinggalan? Awas saja kalau dia menuduhnya yang mengambil ponselnya!

"Aishh.. Jadi aku harus putar balik ke kantornya? Begitu?" Kyuhyun meletakkan ponsel itu lagi ke tempat asalnya dan menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

["_Tidak usah sok mengkhawatirkannya. Aku tahu jelas watakmu. Kau itu memang tidak punya hati. Aku tahu kau membencinya. Tadi aku mengobrol dengannya. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak harus membiarkan orang nyaris sekarat kan_?"]

**SRAT **

Sungmin menutup kasar dokumen yang sedang dia baca. Perkataan Kyuhyun terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Nafasnya berderu nyaman. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap pintu ruangannya yang tengah tertutup. Ditangkupnya wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Atas dasar apa dia bicara seperti itu padaku?" Desis Sungmin kesal.

**TOK **

**TOK **

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya sigap saat sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu ruangannya. Kembali ia membuka dokumen yang ia tutup tadi dan membacanya.

"Masuk!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Pintu itupun terbuka. Tapi Sungmin nampak tak berminat untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. "Hyung?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya panjang saat suara itu terdengar, Lee Donghae. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin singkat dan masih fokus pada dokumen di depannya.

"Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa denganmu?" Sungmin membolak-balik halaman kertas itu. Sesekali nampak tangannya menggoreskan tinta pena di atas kertas putih tersebut.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sungmin tenang.

Donghae mendesah tak puas mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Aku tahu persis siapa kau, Hyung. Saat ini pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu."

"Sudah kubilang tak ada ya tak ada. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya sejenak dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Sungmin Hyung.. Kau tidak berbakat menutupi masalahmu padaku. Beritahu aku."

Sungmin melepas pena yang ada di genggamannya. Nafasnya tertarik panjang dan kemudian menghelanya perlahan. "Ryeowook datang."

Donghae tertegun mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Ryeowook? Dimana dia sekarang?"

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap Donghae cukup lama. "Dia tinggal serumah denganku. Aku sudah mengusirnya. Tapi dia masih tidak tahu malu." Lanjut Sungmin.

Donghae menatap mata Sungmin yang kembali terlihat penuh kebencian. Dan itu membuatnya lemas. "Kau.. Masih membencinya Hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

Sungmin sedikit menolehkan wajahnya menatap Donghae. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang mengkhianatiku Donghae-ah." Tukas Sungmin sembari menatap tajam Donghae disana.

Donghae meremas tangannya mendengar ucapan Sungmin tersebut. "Hyung.. Tapi itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya?" Tanya Donghae tenang.

"Tidak perduli lama atau baru. Kalau dia mengkhianatiku. Maka harga mati untuk memaafkannya. Hubungan kembali baik? Tapi tidak akan pernah baik seperti dulu."

Donghae memandang sendu Sungmin. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali merasukinya. "Aku berharap kau mau memaafkannya, Hyung." ucap Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Donghae tersebut. "Memaafkannya? Kenapa? Jangan mengurusi kesalahan orang lain. Itu tidak akan mempan padaku."

Sungmin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan beralih lagi pada dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Sungmin memandang Donghae saat pria itu tiba-tiba mengatakan maaf padanya. Tangannya yang sudah memegangi pena kembali mengerat dengan sendirinya. "Kenapa minta maaf? Diamlah." Perintah Sungmin dingin.

"Maafkan aku Hyung." Ulang Donghae lagi. Pemuda itu perlahan berjalan lebih mendekati meja kerja Sungmin. Sesampainya tepat di depan Sungmin. Ia kembali mengulang kata-katanya. "Maafkan aku."

"Diamlah. Kenapa kau minta maaf?!" Balas Sungmin yang kini sudah memandangi tajam Donghae.

"Aku tahu kau belum memaafkanku Hyung. Tapi kenapa kau selalu bersikap tak apa-apa padaku?"

"Tutup mulutmu Donghae."

"Kenapa Hyung? Kau belum bisa memaafkan Ryeowook. Maka mustahil kau mau memaafkanku."

"Sudahlah."

"Sungmin Hyung! Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Aku menyesal. Ini sudah 7 tahun."

"Apa maksudmu ini?"

"Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku. Aku tahu aku menyakitimu. Aku tahu aku brengsek. Aku tahu kau tersakiti akibat ulahku. Tapi kau tidak pernah memakiku. Kau tidak pernah marah padaku. Itu membuatku frustasi Hyung!"

Donghae berujar penuh emosi di hadapan Sungmin. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya membuang pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau katakan ini. Lebih baik kau keluar. Aku sedang sibuk." Usir Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Donghae meneriaki namanya saat Sungmin sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapannya.

**PRAK **

Dengan emosi Sungmin melempar dokumen yang sedang berada di atas mejanya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya seketika. "Jangan berteriak di hadapanku. Kau pikir kau siapa hah?"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi tak mau menatap mata Donghae kini malah balik membalasnya tajam. "Baguslah. Sepertinya kau sadar diri. Kau sadar kalau perbuatanmu lebih menyakitiku daripada apa yang diperbuat Ryeowook."

Donghae tertegun menatap mata penuh kebencian itu kini tengah terarah padanya. "Kesalahanmu lebih besar padaku. Sampai-sampai aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh selama 3 tahun. Kau berharap aku memakimu? Tidak akan. Kalau aku memakimu sama saja aku mengakui kalau aku memang bodoh. Bukankah aku mudah dibodohi? Jadi memaki orang yang sudah membodohiku sama saja membuatku terlihat lebih bodoh."

"Sungmin.. Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau mengungkit masalah ini. Ini membuatku muak."

"Tapi aku-"

**CKLEK **

Ucapan Donghae terpaksa terhenti saat pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Donghae maupun Sungmin menatap kearah pintu serempak. Mata Sungmin mengikuti arah sosok itu bergerak. "Kenapa kau datang lagi?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ponselmu tertinggal di mobilku." Ucap sosok yang diketahui adalah Kyuhyun tersebut. Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak pada Donghae yang ada disana dan kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Jadi, berhubung aku bukan supir atau pembantumu. Kau harus ikut aku mengambilnya sendiri di dalam mobilku. Oke?" Kyuhyun langsung meraih tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan sosok Donghae yang masih terpaku di sana sendirian.

.

.

"Sudah? Aku tidak bohong kan? Kau memang meninggalkan ponselmu di mobilku."

Kyuhyun segera berujar saat Sungmin baru saja mengambil ponselnya melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka. "Aku sibuk. Mana tahu aku kalau ponselku tertinggal." Balas Sungmin acuh.

Kyuhyun mencibir mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Kau sama sekali tak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Ckckck.." Ujar Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang masih tetap diam pada posisinya. Sebenarnya dia sudah cukup lama tiba disini. Tapi.. Ketika ia sudah akan memutar knop pintu ruangan Sungmin. Dia mendengar percakapan yang sepertinya serius. Setidaknya dia sudah mendengar atau istilah lainnya itu menguping sejak Sungmin mengucapkan "Ryeowook datang." cukup lama bukan dia menguping? Yahh.. Kyuhyun memang mudah dibuat penasaran.

"Kau tidak masuk lagi?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang berujar padanya. "Kau mengusirku di halaman gedung perusahaanku sendiri?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Ya sudah. Kenapa kau selalu sinis padaku sih? Aku mau pergi kalau kau sudah mengambil ponselmu itu. Minggir." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya kembali. Sementara itu Sungmin masih tetap pada posisinya. Itu malah membuat Kyuhyun tambah frustasi melihatnya. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak peka atau tidak bisa memahami keadaan. Dia tentu saja mengerti kenapa Sungmin nampak enggan kembali masuk ke dalam gedung. Dia hanya saja ingin mendengar Sungmin sekali-kali meminta bantuannya secara langsung.

"Aish. Masa bodoh." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk lalu duduk di kursi kemudi. Tapi lagi-lagi ia melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih berdiri di luar sana.

"Hey. Hey!"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Mau ikut aku jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya sejenak saat itu. Benar. Kalau dia ikut Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia tak perlu kembali ke dalam dan bertemu dengan Donghae untuk beberapa waktu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah diam saja? Mau tidak?" Desak Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu segera membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa terbuka? "Hey. Pintunya terkunci. Cepat buka."

Kyuhyun menoleh santai kearah Sungmin. "Aku akan membukanya kalau kau mau meminta tolong padaku baik-baik."

"Apa?!"

Sungmin menggeram mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau mengerjaiku ya?"

"Tidak. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku akan pergi saja kalau kau tak mau."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun panik saat pemuda itu sudah mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Aishh, ini membuatnya gila! "Ba.. Baiklah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kepuasan mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Ayo cepat katakan." perintahnya. Sungmin mendesis menahan amarah di dalam benaknya. Awas saja nanti!

"Tolong bukakan pintu mobilnya."

Kyuhyun mendelik dengan kening berkerut mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Nadamu itu sedang meminta tolong atau menyuruh sih? Lebih haluslah sedikit."

Sungmin menarik nafasnya panjang. Sungguh dia ingin mencekik Cho Kyuhyun sekarang juga! "Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku minta tolong bukakan pintu mobilnya."

"Araso. Permintaan tolong diterima."

**KLEK **

Bunyi pintu mobil yang terbuka terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Dan dengan menahan dongkol pemuda manis itu membukannya dan segera melangkah masuk.

.

.

"Enaknya kemana ya? Kau punya saran?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya nampak berpikir. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Terserah kau saja."

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang sama sekali tak membantu. Ini sudah setengah jam ia memutar-mutar mobilnya tapi belum juga menemukan tempat mana yang enak dikunjungi.

Sungmin memandangi jalanan di luar. Sebenarnya dimana posisi mereka sekarang? Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya jalanan ini sudah bukan jangkauan Kota lagi. Melihat banyaknya pepohonan dan rumah-rumah sederhana bercampur warung dan minimarket yang mereka lewati.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat mobil tiba-tiba berhenti. Kenapa berhenti? "Hey! Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sungmin dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Dahi Sungmin tambah mengernyit melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang nampak mengoceh atau merutuk tak jelas.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang kalau bensinmu habis? Kalau benar, aku akan membunuhmu."

Kyuhyun menatap jengkel Sungmin yang malah marah-marah. "Tidak. Siapa bilang aku mau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau mobil tidak bisa jalan. Puas?"

"Itu sama saja Bodoh!" Kesal Sungmin.

"Inikan juga karenamu."

"Kenapa malah menyalahkanku? Inikan mobilmu."

"Tadinya aku mau mengisi bensin. Tapi akibat ponselmu tertinggal aku malah kembali lagi ke kantormu dan lupa untuk mengisi bensin lagi."

"Ya itukan karena kau saja yang pelupa."

"Ya setidaknya kau jangan marah-marah. Memangnya kalau kau marah mobil ini bisa jalan? Tidak kan?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat tak habis pikir oleh Sungmin. Karena keseringan 'bergaul' dengan orang ini entah kenapa dia sering ikut marah-marah juga. "Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Aku akan menelpon teknisi saja agar kesini."

"Ya sudah cepat telpon."

"Sabar sedikit bisa tidak sih? Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Sungmin menggerutu selama Kyuhyun menelpon teknisi agar cepat kesini. "Mereka bilang setengah jam akan sampai kemari."

"Mwo? Setengah jam? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ya ini sudah jauh. Ini sudah diluar kota Seoul."

"Ini salahmu kenapa mengemudikan mobil sampai keluar kota seperti ini."

"Memangnya apa yang harus dikunjungi di dalam Seoul? Taman Hiburan? Lotte? Mall? Istana Tradisional? Sungai Han? Namsan Tower? Aku sudah bosan dengan semua itu."

Kyuhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berjalan keluar. "Cepat keluar."

"Mau kemana?"

"Setidaknya jalan-jalan sedikit disini. Kau mau mati kering menunggu teknisi di dalam mobil? Kulihat disana juga ada Minimarket. Mau ikut tidak?"

Sungmin keluar dari mobil dengan mulut yang penuh dengan umpatan. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan saat itu. Setibanya di salah satu minimarket disana. Sungmin hanya berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah botol mineral di dalam sebuah lemari pendingin dan satu snack ukuran jumbo. Matanya melirik Sungmin sejenak.

"Kau tidak ambil sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bawa dompetku. Kau menarikku begitu saja tadi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Apa susahnya meminta tolong sih? Setidaknya dirinya ini bukan orang yang pelit! Apalagi hanya karena beberapa makanan ringan.

"Aku tidak semiskin itu. Jadi ambillah apapun yang kau butuhkan."

Kyuhyun berlalu dari sana. Ia segera pergi menuju kasir. Namun tidak lama dari itu Sungmin juga muncul. Kyuhyun melirik kearah bawaan pemuda itu. Ternyata ia hanya membeli sekaleng bir saja. Melihat apa yang dibeli Sungmin entah kenapa membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian saat ia mencium Sungmin yang tengah mabuk. Aishh! Jangan sampai terulang lagi kalau tidak mau Sungmin benar-benar membunuhnya.

Setibanya mereka di luar minimarket. Mereka berdua segera mengambil tempat duduk yang memang disediakan pihak minimarket untuk tempat makan dan minum. Kursi meja itu dilindungi oleh sebuah payung besar di atasnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera membuka makanan dan minuman belian mereka. Kyuhyun membuka snacknya terlebih dahulu dan Sungmin membuka kaleng birnya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai terlihat mendung dan gelap. "Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Gumamnya dan mulai memasukkan isi snack ke dalam mulutnya.

Sungmin ikut mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit. "Semoga saja tidak."

Tapi sepertinya prediksi milik Kyuhyun lebih jitu daripada harapan Sungmin. Tidak begitu lama dari itu hujan deras segera mengguyur. Kyuhyun menggeser kursinya untuk lebih ke tengah. Setidaknya kalau seperti ini percikan air hujan tak akan terlalu banyak mengenainya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang malah bergerak mendekatinya Sungmin mendelik tak suka. "Kenapa kau dekat-dekat denganku?"

Kyuhyun kembali menautkan alisnya. "Dekat-dekat apanya? Kau tidak lihat sekarang Hujan? Kau juga cepatlah geser sedikit kursimu itu ke tengah mendekat padaku. Kau tidak sadar kalau tubuhmu kena banyak percikan hujan?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah sampingnya. Benar.. Posisinya sangat berbahaya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga dia dan Kyuhyun duduk tepat bersampingan.

"Aku baru sadar kau hanya menggunakan kemejamu saja? Selain tak membawa dompet kau juga tak memakai jas."

"Ini akibat kau yang langsung menarikku keluar begitu saja."

"Kau menyalahkanku lagi?"

"Memang itu kenyataannya kan?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serempak mengalihkan wajah masing-masing kearah berlawanan. Cukup lama mereka terdiam tak saling mengeluarkan kata. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin di sampingnya. Pemuda itu nampak menahan dingin. Bagaimana tidak dingin kalau hanya memakai kemeja?

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap langit dan setelah itu melepas jasnya. Ia sedikit ragu-ragu untuk memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Pakai ini."

Sungmin sontak sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyampirkan jas miliknya pada tubuhnya. "Tidak perlu. Aku bukan wanita yang biasanya diberi pinjaman jaket oleh pria."

"Aku meminjamkanmu jas, bukan jaket. Jadi itu berbeda." balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya terdiam saat itu. Ia terus memandangi Kyuhyun yang juga nampak menahan dingin. Cihh, kalau juga kedinginan kenapa sok-sok-an meminjamkan jas?

Sungmin kembali meraih kaleng birnya dan meneguknya lumayan banyak. Setelah kembali meletakkan kaleng bir itu ke atas meja. Ia kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun." Panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya itupun menoleh kearah Sungmin saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tapi saat dirinya menoleh.. Sungmin membuatnya tertegun. Pemuda itu langsung ikut menyampirkan jas itu pada tubuhnya. Jadilah saat ini mereka berdua duduk dengan berbagi jas bersama.

"Kau itu juga kedinginan. Tapi masih sok memikirkan keadaan orang lain. Orang sepertimu inilah yang sering dibodohi orang-orang." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang masih menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Sungminpun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Tapi kau sedang memikirkan kondisi orang yang kau sebut bodoh itu sekarang. Nyatanya kau ikut menyampirkan jas pada tubuhku kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya dengan lekat. Ternyata dari jarak sedekat ini pemuda ini lebih terlihat manis.

"Menurutmu begitu? Hahh~ terserahmu sajalah." Ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum dan melirik Kyuhyun sejenak.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum padanya tadi. Walau itu hanya sepersekian detik. Tapi itu benar-benar fantastis. "Kau tersenyum?"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya balas menatap Kyuhyun. "Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh tersenyum? Kenapa wajahmu seperti melihat hantu seperti itu?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat ekspresi aneh Kyuhyun padanya. Pemuda manis itu memandangi wajah Kyuhyun cukup lama. Sungmin mulai beringsut mendekatkan wajahnya lebih mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang masih juga menatapnya tanpa reaksi. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sungmin menelan ludahnya entah kenapa. Dengan ragu-ragu ia membawa telapak tangannya menuju tengkuk Kyuhyun dan setelah itu menariknya menuju dirinya. Kyuhyun terbelalak saat bibir Sungmin sudah menempel tanpa batas dengan bibirnya. Apa ini? Sungmin.. Menciumnya?

.

.

.

Cont-

Terima kasih untuk tetap membaca FF abal ini. Akhirnya ff ini update juga. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update karena lagi sibuk2nya ngurusin masuk kuliah. Dan pada akhirnya sukses juga XD ada yg kuliah di FKIP Fisika Universitas Sriwijaya? Kali aja ada #plak

Sebenarnya ff udh pada selesai sebulan yg lalu tapi aku lebih pengennya publish setelah seluruh urusan selesai. Seperti janji.. Saat semua urusan selesai aku bakal publish semua ff yg masih on-going secara berbarengan(?). Jd bagi yg nungguin ff-ku kayak Gallery, Hole In The Sky, Too Bad!, BABBLE. Aku udh pada update-in semuanya. Berhubung Object udh update wktu KyuMin's Day jd nanti part depannya nyusul. Dan juga aku baru post ff KyuMin GS baru judulnya Chaperone. Klo sempet dibaca ya ffnya hehe.

Baiklah sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau nunggu ff ini. ^^~~


End file.
